The Dragon's Child
by Amber Dawn-chan
Summary: Puppyshipping. SetoxJou Fairy tale-ish story. Katsuya a special little boy with a not so natural lineage. He has a past that he won't learn of until he comes of age, by then it may be too late to change mistakes that were made long before he was born.
1. The Happy Lie

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fanfiction of any sort including this fiction.

Ok now that I have put up my disclaimer. I wanted to say I am a fan of the first Yu-Gi-Oh series, I have not found the others as interesting. This is my first foray into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh and I hope it is not too terrible for you. This is Shounen Ai. I do not know if I will even continue this fiction. I have the first two chapters written but I will be checking over the second one thoroughly before I publish. Please do not expect the next chapter to show up for at least a couple of days. I have the third chapter layed out and also I have a vague plot in mind.

This is a puppyshipping fic; because I like the conflict and contrast of Seto and Joey (A.K.A. Jounouchi Katsuya). I have found that those are my favorite fics. I personally prefer Seto as seme/dominate and Jou as uke/submissive. Though I do not think of Jou as a submissive personality. I just like the idea that the tough reformed street thug finally finding a nice safe place to fall-in a pair of equally strong and loving arms. Seto is too arrogant to be bottom in a relationship in my personal opinion and Jou is really like a cute puppy. Though I have to agree with something I read on a Yu-Gi-Oh forum about the puppy nickname (it does seem a little mean lol) but I think that all those barbs and taunts are really the only way Seto knows how to interact outside of the relationship with his brother. Maybe that is Seto's way of flirting? I think that is my interpretation. Seto is emotionally stunted because of his poor upbringing at the hands of Gozaburo. It's a wonder that Mokuba is so stable and well rounded, but that is a godsend for a lot of these fics because he acts as a peacemaker and often a matchmaker. I think that it is plausible, the boy is intelligent and loves his brother enough to not only not be shocked to find he is gay but to actively try and help him find love.

Ok well enough of my rants lol. I hope you like this. If I did not make it clear enough earlier the main pairing in this fiction will be Seto x Jou. Please be patient I am starting with Jou's back story.

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 1: The Happy Lie

They were happy…no they were_ more_ than that. Warmth radiated from them, his family. His mommy was the prettiest mommy in the world. His daddy was smart and stronger than anyone else's daddy. His sweet baby sister was so cute, such a happy baby. Jounouchi Katsuya loved his family. They were simple farm people. They were not wealthy by any means but neither Katsuya nor his sister, Shizuka, knew what it was like to go hungry. They had warm clothes in the winter and respectable clothes to wear to church every Sunday.

Katsuya was a bright and energetic boy of four when his sister was born. He had golden hair which stayed in constant disarray that made him look just as mischievous as he really was. His smile gleamed with healthy white teeth (only missing two at the moment) a warm smile to go with a kind heart. The boy liked to run about and play fight with the other boys in the village. He may have seemed rough around the edges, but he would always be the first to offer a hand to help even those who had been mean to him. He loved animals of all shapes, sizes and kinds. He especially loved the farm cats. They had a fluffy calico that had kittens in their barn. His favorite kitten was a white female that had blue eyes. He named her Tobi.

There was one thing that did mar this perfect existence…Katsuya was different. He wasn't sure how he was different but he just felt it down to his very bones. He would ask his mommy. She would smile and pat his head singing a rhyme to him.

…My little Katsuya.

…My pride and joy.

…Yes you are a very special little boy.

His mommy liked to sing and make up rhymes for his sister and him. They always made his heart feel big. Sometimes they made his heart feel achy…his mommy would sometimes look like she was heart achy and sad when she sang them.

…My Katsuya, My love.

…Look over the mountains away and above.

…Look past the fires that burn in the sun.

…Look under the waters of the ocean deep.

…When you do you will find.

…The treasure that they keep.

She would softly sing this tune. Katsuya had the rhyme memorized it was nice to have his mother's pretty song in his heart for when he was unsure and scared.

"Katsuya you are my special little angel. Never forget that," His mother often said things like that to him; It was almost as if she were expecting to leave him. Sometimes at night when everybody should have been asleep the little boy would wake to the quiet sobs of his mother. He went to her on one occasion and found her in her rocking chair that his father had built for her when they learned she was to have her first child.

"Mommy?" Katsuya called to her. He was afraid.

The woman sniffed and quickly planted a smile on her face. She wiped her eyes and spoke, "What is my little Katsuya doing up? You should be in bed."

"Mommy, why were you crying," His little lip trembled.

"Oh, Katsuya darling, don't fret so. Sometimes mommies and daddies get sad too. It's ok to cry my angel. It makes the sad feelings less so."

She reached for the boy. He stretched his arms out wrapped them around her neck as she gracefully lifted him into her lap. The child laid his golden head on her shoulder and hugged her, "please don't be sad mommy. I love you."

"I love you too my little one," She stroked his soft hair as silent tears escaped her eyes and ran down her already tear reddened cheeks.

She rocked him back to sleep and stood carrying him back to bed. His head lulled on her shoulder and he mumbled, "Love you…mommy."

When the child awoke it was all normal again and his mother smiled beautifully kissing her husband on the cheek as she set the breakfast plates out for her family.

It didn't seem enough attention for Katsuya Senior as he snagged his wife's waist and pulled her into his lap laughing heartily, "Is that all I get woman?" He hugged her pulling her closer. The lady turned her head and allowed her husband to capture her lips in a loving kiss. The man let her go smiling until his eyes wrinkled making him look older.

That was something little Katsuya wondered about…and he was not the only one. His Daddy seemed much older than his mommy. The man was a hard worker, and that could age a man somewhat, but his lovely wife looked every bit the girl he married. People assumed that he was older than his wife but after they had settled and had been living in the village for over half a decade the difference was noticed and only grew more apparent as time went on. She almost glowed with youth and vitality.

Katsuya Senior knew he was aging too rapidly he worried for his pretty wife and his beloved children. If he were to die they would be destitute. There was little he could do because there was no extra money for saving. They lived on excess crops and what little money that did not go to their landlord either went toward clothing and house hold goods for the family; or to farm supplies.

He, of course, kept his fears to himself. How could he make his loved ones worry? He couldn't.

Senior finished his breakfast sipping the last of his hot tea. He stood handing the dishes to his wife.

"Have a good day darling," His wife bid and kissed him.

"Thank you Eiko my love," The man took his hat and walked out the door.

He turned back at the threshold smiling at his family. His smile was bright and carefree. Little Katsuya mirrored his father and waved, "Bye Daddy!"

Katsuya Senior never walked through that door again.


	2. Faerie Stories

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

I know I said it would be a couple of days but I can't wait. I have checked and rechecked the story for errors. I may still not have caught them all but well…there is a reason I would never make a good beta.

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 2: Faerie Stories

Eiko Jounouchi loved to sing. She also had many wonderful stories to tell, and her son loved to hear them. His fondest were of the faerie folk and their hidden kingdom. But his absolute favorite story was of a different kingdom and the legend of the seven treasures.

"Tell me the treasures!" He would happily beg, "Please mommy."

Eiko chuckled at her son as she rocked her daughter in her arms, "Alright my darling Katsuya, But soon it is time for you to sleep." She paused enjoying the excitement on her son's features as he bounced in his sitting place at her feet. After putting the babe into her cradle she sat in her rocking chair. The woman patted her knee and Katsuya scrambled up to sit in her lap. Eiko could not help but laugh at her sweet child. The boy rest his golden head on her shoulder, and Eiko began the tale…

"…There was once a brave hero who set out to save his beloved from a curse. There were seven legendary treasures that were said to be able to do great good or great evil. A pendant, an eye, a ring, a set of scales, a key, rod, and a necklace; all made of gold and all very dangerous items."

"Why were they dangerous mommy? I want to know." Katsuya interrupted his mother. His eyes shown with curiosity and he grinned like the cat who got the cream.

"The pendant…" She started, "The golden pendant was wielded by a man of great power, a king. Though he was very young he was a fair minded ruler. His pendant was in the shape of a pyramid and bore the ancient writings of a lost civilization. The pendant was rumored to have the ability to grant one wish to its rightful owner."

"Any wish mommy?" Katsuya interrupted. His eyes were wide with wonderment even though he had heard this story many times.

"Yes," She stroked his hair seeing his eyes begin to become heavy, "That could be very dangerous or work miracles. The pendant also granted it's owner incredibly good fortune. It is said that this young king was never defeated in any challenge."

"What about the others?" He asked excitedly.

"Patience son…remember patience is a virtue. Sometimes we must wait to get what we want, but I will tell you of the other I know about," She gently chided her exuberant son. Eiko stroked his hair as she continued.

"The eye was entrusted to a man of great wealth. He was a virtuous man, but he allowed the eye to corrupt him. The eye's power was to allow him to see into other people. With the information he gathered he used it to gain much power. He hurt friend and enemy alike," Eiko explained. To her son she sounded as if she had known the man personally and had been hurt by him as well.

"What happened to him mommy?" The boy asked.

She sighed sadly, "He was banished. There was little worse than that punishment." The woman shook her head and smiled. She continued her story, "Now never you mind. It is neither here nor there. Perhaps this story is better left for a time when you are not so full of questions." She teased the boy who suddenly became less sleepy. He pouted.

"Please mommy I'll be quiet now," Katsuya begged.

"Alright my little angel," She tweaked his nose gently and took up the story once more, "The hero was a lord in the court, and a trusted advisor to the king. He was also the king's cousin and next in line for the throne.

There was a time of great turbulence and upheaval in the King's court. There were two whom the King trusted beyond any other. One was his advisor and the other was a lowly servant. The boy who served the king was an honest and forthright youth. He was a modest boy though he was said to be a very beautiful young man. His one flaw was a fiery temper that would flare up if he felt that someone was being unjust…either toward himself or toward others. This often got the boy into trouble, but he could not help but interfere if he felt someone innocent was being hurt. This earned the boy many enemies.

The king kept his trusted servant close because he feared that harm might befall the boy. You see the King and this servant had become very good friends. The King was very young and had been isolated from comrades due to his status. The servant was about his age and was a sincere person. He was one of the few people to dare tell the king when he was wrong. The king appreciated this in a court of simpering fools who always tried to use their words to gain favor and to manipulate the king.

The advisor was also a young man. He was loyal to the king, but not as friendly. He would constantly insult the Kings servant blatantly. The young king was unhappy about this but his servant was stubborn and proud. Once his ire was awoken he would return the young lord's barbs and insults. The king saw that it was impossible to make peace between the two. He refused to punish the servant for disrespecting the lord citing that the lord always started the arguments.

The lord in turn became angry at his cousin and ruler. He was so blinded by anger that he left the court for a period of months. He refused to acknowledge any summons sent to him. Until one day there was a personal message sent to the lord carried by the servant whom he hated.

The man nearly attacked the boy in a rage. They hurled insults at each other. Then the lord backhanded the young servant. The boy was so shocked that he ran from the man dropping the message. The lord took it ignoring any feelings of regret he might have had for hitting the servant.

He had never struck the boy before. The boy had been hurt deeply by the act, and he ran away from the lord's home. The beautiful servant returned to the castle fully intending on avoiding the king because he was too upset to explain how he had gotten a bruise and why he had failed to bring the King's cousin back.

Of course the Lord read the letter. He read it and re-read it but could not believe it was true.

The king sent word that he suspected some of his court of plotting to assassinate him and overthrow the kingdom. The king asked that his cousin return with the servant. The lord feared that the boy would get caught up in the treachery and be harmed. He headed out after the boy immediately forgetting his anger.

…The boy went to the servant's quarters. The strange thing was, there was one of the Kings courtiers speaking to some of the servants and palace guards in hushed tones.

The boy managed to remain unseen, and he heard of the plot to kill the king. The boy was terrified for his ruler and friend so he ran to warn the king…

…When the lord made it to the palace it was so very quiet. It was wrong there should have been guards posted at the gate, servants' chatter, and people milling about. There were none of these. He ran to the throne room…

…The boy reached the throne room seeing the king was safe, he was so relieved. Then he spied the evil glint of metal. A masked man stepped from the shadows raising a silver dagger high in the air. The boy shouted and jumped between the killer and his king…

…The lord heard a sharp cry then all was quiet. He threw open the doors to the thrown in time to see the king use his magic to banish a masked man to the darkest realm. Then the king fell to his knees before a prone and bleeding figure. The lord gasped when he realized the very servant he had thought he hated lay dying on the floor.

The young king tried to use his magic to bring the boy back from the brink of death. But the boy was bleeding profusely. You see that dagger had a poison applied to the blade. Such a powerful poison it even resisted the king's magic.

'I cannot save him,' The King announced, 'He is cursed by a poison.'

The lord came to the king's side. He looked down at the boy his eyes were closed, peacefully. The boy had a gash on his right cheek surrounded by a dark bruise. The lord looked at his hand and he had the boy's blood on his knuckles where the ring bearing his personal seal sat. The proud man cried realizing that the boy would never again be there to return his insults, to challenge him.

'If you could keep him alive is there anyway way I could find a cure?' The lord set his jaw waiting for the boy's verdict.

'There may be one chance, but he must remain suspended in sleep,' The lord nodded with pleading eyes at his king. The king worked his magic and the boy glowed a golden hue. Then the bleeding stopped, his short breaths ceased and his heart stilled its beating; but true to the king's promise the boy remained warm and life radiated through his still form.

The lord took the boy and carried him to his home where he rested the boy in his bed and worked his own magic to cast a spell on his private quarters to protect the defenseless young man. He made arrangements with his servants and left post haste on his quest to seek a cure."

The woman stopped and looked at her son who was fighting sleep.

"What happened then mommy," The boy yawned as he asked his mother.

"I am afraid that you must wait for that tale my baby. You must sleep," She stroked her son's blonde hair. Eiko lifted her son and carried him to his bed. She nearly dropped the boy as an icy chill ran down her spine.

Little Katsuya stirred and looked up into his mother's eyes. Fear pouring through his features. He spoke, "Momma."

"Hush Katsuya my darling," She soothed him. She kissed his head and tucked him away to dreamland.

Eiko left her child as calmly as she could. She closed the door to the children's room quietly, and ran to the front door just as a loud pounding jarred it. She flung the door open knowing that something horribly wrong had happened.

"Eiko," A lanky man with a gaunt face frowned.

"Kitashi? Where…where's my husband?" Eiko demanded in a shrill voice. He seemed unaffected…only saddened by her reaction. He stepped aside and two men Eiko recognized as farm hands from Kitashi's farm were holding Katsuya senior.

"He's suffered a spell," The lanky man explained, "I'm afraid he mayn't make it much longer. He asked to be brought to you."

"E-Eiko," The man called for his wife, his desperation grated at her ears painfully. She fell before the man who was rested on the ground gently. She lifted his head into her lap stroking his greying hair lovingly. She smiled as tears ran down her nose.

"Katsuya," She sniffed back tears and kissed his forehead, "Save your strength my beloved."

"Beautiful, kind Eiko," He smiled and reached a shaky arm up to wipe away the tear rolling over her cheek. He continued to speak, "I never deserved such a lovely and precious woman. I love you, and our little ones with all my heart. I ache to hold Shizuka and Katsuya once more. I…will…miss you…all so very much…" His voice trailed off and his eyes closed. Jounouchi Katsuya Senior faded away from the mortal sphere.

Eiko pressed her mouth to her husband's still warm lips. She kissed the man one last time before she fell on him sobbing.

Katashi and the two farm hands were still there watching the widow uncomfortably until she sat up. The woman wiped at her reddened eyes. She spoke to the three that stood witness to her tragedy, "W-would you men please help me bring my husband inside. I-I can't do it on my own." She stood and collected her nerves. She had much to plan for, a great deal must be done and quickly.

The men assisted the woman and gave their condolences. They left the woman to grieve and prepare her husband's body…


	3. Life's Deceptions

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 3: Life's Deceptions

Eiko cried late into the evening. She knew her time was short but she allowed herself at least a little time to grieve. The man would be buried soon. It was still warm out and farmers had yet to harvest their fall crops. They would have her precious husband in the ground quickly before winter set in and the ground froze. She dressed her husband in his Sunday clothes and he was laid in their bed looking strangely as if he were merely sleeping.

Eiko allowed her glamor to fall as her skin paled her ears grew pointed and her already long russet hair fell to her feet. She had always wished she could have revealed her secret to the man she loved, but that was the fate of an elf that fell in love with a mortal. She knew they would be coming soon. She felt safe in the knowledge that her daughter would be accepted, but she feared for her son. There were signs that he was different even for a half mortal. She had always known that the man she married was special when he had gotten lost and wandered into their realm. She had tried to cast her magic on the man to put him into a sleep but he resisted. She was, however, able to make a glamor that disguised her elfin features from him.

Katsuya was so like his father and such a beautiful child. She did not know what would happen to him, neither could she protect him. She had little magic left. Being banished for the crime of laying with a mortal she had been cut from all but the minimum of her magic. She felt it was returning but there was no doubt that those sent to retrieve her would be very powerful.

Elves held an innate mistrust of mortals. She supposed there was good reason, but her husband had been a very good man and the people of her community had always been kind. She'd see her love buried then she would flee.

Eiko felt the tingling sensation chilling her bones. The nights were growing darker and colder, but this sensation was not a reaction to the setting sun. Was she lying to herself? There was perhaps not even time for her short grieving period. She began to frantically gather her things. She must get her son away from there before they came for her.

Eiko woke her son, "Katsuya baby, we need to leave. I want you to grab your things and put them in this sack. The elf had forgotten to put her glamor on and the boy's eyes widened."

"Momma! Daddy!" The terrified boy screamed.

"Katsuya my angel," The woman knelt desperately before her child, "It's me your momma. I know I look different."

"Mommy?" The boy sniffed.

The woman hummed softly then began to sing, "My little Katsuya…My pride and my joy…Yes you are my special little boy." Her voice waivered in sadness but the boy recognized her finally. She held out her arms. Katsuya's eyes lit up in wonder as he ran to her. The woman and boy hugged. The Katsuya asked her, "Where's papa?"

"Oh baby," She grew quiet but she answered, "Your papa is sleeping."

"Can I lay with you and papa tonight?" The young child asked, "I'm scared Momma."

"My sweet angel," She held the boy rocking him, "Your papa has gone to heaven now he sleeps in the arms of god tonight. Know that your father loves you very much and he will always watch over you. You and Shizuka will always have papa in your hearts."

"Mommy," He cried as he buried his head into her chest.

"Shh," She stroked her son's back soothingly as she whispered in his ear, "I know baby, Momma is sad too. I miss your papa so very much, but we must be strong. People are coming. They will want to take you from me. We must gather our things and run away. Papa would want you to live and be happy. We must go tonight. Please get your things baby. I'll get your sisters things and mine and some food."

"Ok Momma," The boy answered and wiped at his tears, "I'll be strong for poppa, and for you and Shizuka." He took the sack his mother had offered him and began grabbing things. He was a smart lad and went for important things first; his favorite toy. It was a whistle that his father had carved for him. He put it around his neck. He grabbed a few other treasured items such as his marbles. He then took his clothes and shoes. He knew he would need them. He dropped all but his whistle into his bag. The boy went to the kitchen and sat waiting for his mother.

Katsuya remembered his precious Kitten Tobi. He dropped his bag and ran out into the dying light. He found his kitten curled up with the other balls of fluff in the barn loft. The mother yawned and stretched. She mewled at the boy asking to be pet. He petted her back a few times to placate her and then he picked up Tobi.

"I've got you Tobi," The boy hugged the kitten who whined in protest…

…Eiko had her daughter swaddled in a blanket she had a rucksack strapped to her back and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Eiko," The woman gasped as there stood before her a man with pale skin and sharp eyes. He had auburn hair and features that matched her own. She froze. The male elf swaggered toward her, "It has been a long time sister. Your mortal is dead the spell you cast had no power to protect you from us any longer."

"Sora," The woman spoke as her eyes darted around the kitchen.

"What are you looking for Eiko my dear," He caressed her cheek with his knuckles. She turned her head away.

"Do not touch me," She spat at him.

"Your husband is dead," He pulled away as he spoke but brought his hand quickly back and struck her face. Eiko's head snapped to the side but she looked back defiantly. Sora looked down at her arms. She jerked in instinct as the man moved the blanket from the babe's face. He spoke, "I see the man bedded you nicely. Quite a pretty child, looks just like you."

"Don't you dare hurt them!" She warned.

He looked puzzled, "Them? I see only one."

"Momma! I had to go get Tobi!" Katsuya chose that moment to run into the kitchen. He was caught by the strange man. The boy yelped as he was lifted by an arm the white kitten was dropped roughly to the floor it hissed and ran from the man and child.

"Put him down," His mother cried.

"This one," Sora began, "…Is a beautiful little prize indeed. That hair is so golden. Those eyes are like honey. He would make a good slave. He is not too old for training."

"No!" Eiko screamed at the man.

"No?" He came back at her, "I think this half-elf would not be fit for proper society. He looks too…human."

"Momma!" Katsuya struggled. The boy's arm was bent at a funny angle and he cried out in pain and fear, "Mommy!" He kicked his dangling feet as he screamed.

"Please! Sora please don't hurt him!" Eiko's pride fell away and she was reduced to begging at the sound of her child's pain.

"Mommy!" The boy whimpered as the man's grip tightened on his arm. Sora lifted the boy closer to inspect his face. He licked his lips.

"He will fetch a fair price at the slave market with those rare looks. It is unheard of for even a half-elf to have such golden hair. It was true most elves were fair skinned but had dark hair and green or hazel eyes. The exception being the white elves which had no coloring what-so-ever having White hair and eyes like the mist, but they were a cursed and blessed lot. The holy sacrifices of the gods and were blinded to the physical world but seers of the spiritual realm.

"This one truly is yours and that filthy human's offspring? I didn't know your blood was so weak, but never mind I think this mistake of nature turned out to be a real piece of art."

He dropped the boy at his feet. Katsuya curled up cradling his misused arm. It looked to be dislocated. Eiko would remedy that once she could get them away from Sora. He seemed even more insane then he was when she had broken her ties with her family and with the elfin kingdom.

"Sora my children and I will be going nowhere with you," She spoke coldly as she inched closer to her crying child. She quickly bent down and dragged Katsuya toward her. She felt a surge of magical energy in her desperation she used the mysterious magic to vanish with her young children.

Sora gaped at the spot where she had knelt with her young ones. Then he screamed in a rage. How dare his betrothed run from him once again. It was bad enough that she lay with that disgusting human but to protect such a weak and undesirable child. That boy was only fit to be a pleasure slave for some Nobleman. He would surely never be gifted with abilities that his mother had been graced with. She had made a poor choice in disobeying their father and refusing to marry him. She would pay the cost and the debt would be taken out of the hide of that wretched little half human.

He vanished intending to return with reinforcements. The woman could be anywhere at this point.

…Eiko was thankful that she managed to get away but she knew that Sora would be hunting them from that point on. She regretted nod having grabbed her son's things. He was only in his night clothes and no shoes. The nights were cold now and soon the days would begin to cool. The boy was in a fitful sleep; pain was etched on his face. Eiko had had to pop his shoulder back into the socket and he had screamed, oh how it had hurt to hear the pained wails of her child. He had fainted but now was resting in her lap as she wrapped herself and her two children into her cloak and settled down for the night. She was fortunate that that burst of magic had come to her but for the life of her it felt so foreign. It was like someone else was feeding her magic. She felt it had drained away quickly. She was too tired to worry about it for the time being but later she would think about it. She thanked the fates that she had been wearing the ruck sack with their food and hers and Shizuka's clothes when she had vanished. She could keep her babies warm and fed for a short while at least; until she could go to some obscure town and hide for the winter. She was still weakened so there would be no possibility of traveling far from the spot they were in. She settled in for a fitful rest.


	4. Cloistered Security

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fanfiction of any sort including this fiction.

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 4: Cloistered Security

It had been a month and no sign of any sort of search party had been seen. Eiko and her children had settled in a small town with a nice community. They were staying with a cloister of nuns who did works for the destitute and needy. There was a rather large cathedral for such a small community but Eiko soon learned that all the surrounding villages for over ten miles attend church there and pay tithes. The monastery was built up around the strongly religious community. The elf was grateful that her glamor worked, sometimes spiritually powerful people could see through magic. If anyone saw her true identity they were keeping quiet about it, but Elves were not associated with unholy things exclusively. There were those amongst their race who consorted with demons and demonic powers, but there were just as many who were holy. In that respect elves and humans were alike.

She was sure that the elderly blind nun. Mother Mariah saw through her weak magic, but she liked the woman. The mother was a pious being. She probably realized that the woman and children were truly harmless and in great need. If they were shunned in midwinter she didn't know what she would do.

One day she sat with the woman and took some of the sewing the woman had laid out. How she could manage to do seam work amazed the elf. Mother Mariah spoke to her, "Elf I know your true form."

Eiko froze and looked at the woman, "M-mother? What mean you?"

"I know you are one of the ancients," She said in a hissing whisper. She had no malice in her voice but her throat was raspy with age. Her useless eyes seemed to peer through the woman, "I also know that your babes are not safe. Ye are not evil. I sense you were truly in love with the mortal that helped spawn those half-ens. Worry not mother elf. Your secret is safe here. I'm the only one gifted with the gods' sight. God in his wisdom had led ye here for protection. The boy is special. I sense a great strength in him. It comes from a good place. Do not let him be corrupted."

"Mother Mariah what do you mean?" Eiko worked furiously at the garment (a small pair of breeches, no doubt for one of the dozens of orphans that were in the cloister's care.)

"He is magic-kin," She smiled knowingly.

The woman gasped and shook her head, "No he is just an ordinary boy."

"Deny it all ye like mistress but that boy is chosen by god. Ye must not linger here because they will come for you and your babes. I saw it in a dream," The old nun warned, her friendly smile darkened into a glare, "I fear if you delay too long something will happen to the boy." The woman looked sad as she said this. Katsuya was in the corner of the large common room playing with his baby sister. Eiko had no choice but to believe the woman.

The old woman reached into her sewing basket and pulled out a warm coat she had made earlier in the week. It was very sturdy and warm looking though plain. Mother Mariah handed the coat to her and then pulled out a drab but warm looking quilt.

"Keep those little ones warm Elf," She warned, "I think that you best leave as soon as possible."

Eiko was so afraid now. This seer amongst humans had given her a lot to think over. She was determined to leave the next morning.

Unfortunately there was a powerful storm that prevented any movement outside. By the time the weather cleared the woman had made a nice warm winter outfit for her son and more blankets and a warm dress for her daughter. She was to set out for the nearest city that very morning. The nuns begged her to reconsider her trip until spring, but she knew she had to leave. They loaded her with a small utility sleigh of furs and some food. Eiko wrapped her babies up and placed her precious cargo on the sled with the food and furs and set out for the mountain pass that would lead her to a city known as Domino in the east. There she would lose herself and her children in the sheer numbers of the populace.


	5. Separation Anxiety

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fanfiction of any sort including this fiction.

I upgraded the rating to M because of scenes in this chapter, be warned for inappropriate contact and behavior in the presence of a minor.

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 5: Separation Anxiety

The nights had been bitter dry and cold. Eiko had to drop her glamor in favor of conserving her energies and to keep the children warm and safe. The sled acted as their shelter, over turned; soft fur protected them from the frozen ground and the remaining blankets and furs shielded them from the wind. Still her babies shivered. Shizuka had caught a chill and shrieked in aggravation. Katsuya drifted in and out of sleep as his sister's angry protests kept him from finding a true sleep. Oh how she wished she had stayed at the convent with the nuns. Perhaps Mother Mariah was mistaken. She shook her head at the thought. She knew the mortal woman was correct. Sora had likely picked up their trail and her only hope was to make it over the mountain pass before spring.

The fairy folk might give them away. They were a nosy bunch and the little creatures would willingly sell their souls for a trinket or two. Foolish little blighters. Fortunately they also did not do well in cold weather and so kept to their homes most of the winter months.

The sun peeked in the east signaling the end to their fruitless rest. Eiko would not allow her children to sleep on the trip for fear that they slip into spell and not wake. She roused the grumpy blonde and began to rummage through her bag for some of their diminishing supplies. A hunk of dried meat was waved in front of his nose and the hungry lad grabbed for it. She smiled at the boy; his appetite was as large as ever.

"Fanks Mumma," He spoke around the salted venison.

"Katsuya!" She scolded, "Do not talk with a food in your mouth."

"Sowwy Mumma," He apologized making the same faux pas. Eiko shook her head and giggled quietly. He gulped the large chunk of meat down and grinned, "That was yummy. Is there more?"

Eiko frowned. She wished she could provide more for her hungry babes but they had to make what they have last. She shook her head and spoke sadly, "I'm sorry baby. We have to save our food."

"Oh," Katsuya just smiled, "Ok Momma. That was very good meat though thank you.' He pounced on the woman knocking their small shelter about and hugging his mother, "I love you momma!" Eiko was near tears but ever so grateful for such a wonderful son. He always managed to say the things that touched her heart the most and the deepest.

Katsuya froze suddenly he was shaking as they were cast in a shadow. He whimpered, "Momma…"

Before she could turn there were hands on her shoulders and in her hair and her son was cast away from her. The female elf screamed and struggled as she was lifted into the air. Three demonic creatures held her. One looked much like a serpent. Another has the head of a lion and the body of a man. He was nude and quite aroused. The woman felt sick. There was also something that resembled a menagerie in itself. It had legs like a crab's, the wings of a bat and the body and head of an ape but its eyes were so human it almost caused her to faint. The thing had such sad eyes. All of these beings were black as coal. There was mad laughter ringing through the small valley between the two mountains that separated the west and the east. Sora grabbed the blonde boy and cackled gleefully.

"Finally I have found you my dearest fiancé," Sora held the squirming boy under his arm like a piece of luggage.

"Let him go!" Eiko screamed. The sounds of her distress rung through the valley.

"I can't do that. I promised Nanok a pet," Sora smirked.

A gravelly voice spoke up, "Indeed you did and that boy is everything you said and more." The nude monster released his hold on the woman, but as she struggled the others' grips tightened painfully. The beast was stalking toward her boy, "My loins have been aching since you told me of this beautiful pure little boy. I will relish corrupting his body and tainting his soul." The demon made to grab for the boy. Just as he was about to touch Katsuya's face the boy snapped. He bit down on the male elf's arm causing the man to curse and drop him.

"Katsuya run!" Eiko struggled violently against her captors. She spit and hissed like an angry cat. Katsuya listened to his mommy; his fear driving him into the blinding white of the morning snow.

The demon made to go after him but the strangest thing happened. There was a barrier built that stopped the demon from leaving the area. It burned at his skin causing black bile to run from his charred flesh.

"Ahk nath for tu!" The demon cursed. The other two black beings dropped the woman. Nanok glared at the elf, "What is this trickery elf?"

"I-I have no idea," Sora cringed as the being of pure evil growled at him.

"I demand payment and I will take it from your flesh," The demon spat as his former arousal had wilted.

Suddenly a tiny wail erupted from the furs. Nanok grinned, "What is this? His excitement was apparent as his flesh grew rigid. His skin rippled with anticipation."

He reached for the furs. Eiko dove at him spewing her own curse, "Fa-na un aw Nanok! Her being glowed with a surge of magic that she didn't know she had and she pressed her glowing hands into the demon's chest. He screamed as holy light erupted from his eyes and mouth his chest caved and his body began to crumble. The other dark beings also began to crumble. Eiko grabbed her daughter and hissed another curse, "Furth tur cruet sunza, Sora!" her eyes glowed white and her hair lightened as she sacrificed the last of her magic. The gods gifted her with the second sight but stole her eyes in the process. Sora screamed as he felt his insides erupt in flames. The remaining demons evaporated into dust. She heard a small voice, "Thank you for freeing us." They vanished.

Eiko held her daughter tightly. She couldn't see any longer. "Katsuya, baby, the bad men are gone. Come back to mommy," She cried into the winter air. Dense snow began to fall muffling her voice. "Katsuya come to mommy now!" She yelled as loud as she could. She screamed, "Katsuya!" She continued to scream and her daughter joined in wailing in fear sensing her mother's distress…

…Katsuya ran for his dear little life. His mommy had told him to. It began to snow and he felt so very afraid. Soon he stopped he thought he heard his mommy calling for him. He turned around. The snow blanketed the sky. "Momma?" He yelled, "Where are you momma?" The boy turned every direction but could see no more than if he were blind…

…Eiko sobbed, "Katsuya baby. Please, please, please answer me." Her breath hitched. She could see nothing but she felt the icy wet snow pelting her raw face. She was lost and hopeless. Shizuka had long since grown hoarse from her screams. Finally Eiko gave her a bottle to calm her. She managed to blindly stumble over the sled and gathered the furs. She had to wait there for her son…

…Hours had passed Katsuya was hopelessly lost in the storm and so very cold. He was starting to feel sleepy but he fought it yelling for his mother occasionally. He soon found the ground came rushing at him as he fell into a snow bank. Katsuya coughed and puffs of air rose from his mouth and nose.

"Momma," he cried as his consciousness faded away…

…Eiko felt the presence before it made itself known.

"Who goes?" She asked.

"You know, Daughter white," The voice spoke as it came closer, "I sensed you when you sacrificed the last of your magic to save the babe. I came to retrieve you."

"But my-my boy," She cried.

"You know his fate is out of our hands…for the time being."

"But," She started to protest.

"Hush youngling," The voice was in her ear and a soft hand cupped her cheek. It spoke once again, "Use your new gift and see him."

Eiko saw the boy. She cried. He was not moving but then she saw the shadow of a great beast covering him. She should have been horrified but the sensation of protectiveness and even love emanated from the creature.

"The gods saw fit to send a protector to watch over your son, now you and the babe must leave this place and come to live amongst the holy ones," The soft hand began to stroke her hair in a motherly sort of way, "I know it is hard but you know that this is fated and once the gods decide...it cannot be undone."

Tears rolled down the white elf's soft cheek, but she nodded. She knew it was all true, and to go against the gods was to risk not only her son's soul but perhaps change what is meant to be and that crime would be punishable in the most unimaginable of ways. Still her instincts fought against her decision. She had to leave her baby in the care of a creature that she did not know. The gods would protect her son's soul and this beast would defend his body.

"Take heart little mother. The gods have revealed to me that you will see him again one day. Do not lose hope and remember that your son will never forget his mother and he will never stop loving her."

The soft hand reached for hers and for a brief second she saw a flash and there stood Mother Mariah only she was young and beautiful. She smiled sadly at the woman, "For give the deception young one, this evil was necessary and one day you will see Katsuya again. He will be a young man but he will still be your son." Hand in hand the elf the mysterious seer and the infant vanished leaving behind a small scared child that fate had decided to test.

{please don't hate me. I know that this was a sad chapter.}


	6. Disheartened One

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

Thanks to everybody who has been reading and reviewing. I do really appreciate your feedback…not that I expect reviews I am just glad I have people interested, and please, please, pretty please let me know if ever you find my story is hard to sit down and read, because I know that I sometimes find myself skimming for the "good parts" if you have to look for the good parts then it just isn't a good story.

I am worried that this is one of those chapters that will be hard to read because it just doesn't feel like plot.

Oh and don't worry about Eiko and Shizuka they did not die. Eiko was given the gift of holy power by the gods to save her son. She is a white elf now (basically like a priest or priestess in the elf culture of my little imaginary world) and has white hair and eyes she is physically blind but she had gained the second sight.

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 6: Disheartened One

A great shadow covered the ground as a hollow roar bellowed overhead. If one were to look up at the sky they would see a terrifying yet beautiful sight; a sleek black dragon soaring on the wind. Though the beast looked magnificence it gave a pitiable cry.

A lone male, and a very young one at that, dragon was a sight to behold. This dragon had been abandoned by its clan when its parents went mad and began attacking the human settlements. They brought the wrath of the humans down upon the dragons. The clan fled into the east as far as they could from human civilization, but they shunned Daiyu believing him to be a risk to the safety of their clan.

His own father ended up turning on him giving him a long and painful scar down the length of his body in his blind rage. His mother was still sensible enough to listen to her instinct to protect her hatchling. She and her mate fought to the death leaving a very young dragon kit to fend for itself.

Daiyu had grown up hard. He had little nicks and scars across his still hardening body. He was a bit thin, having to fend for himself. Daiyu had lived alone for almost two decades. He didn't know a life off the mountain where he had been sired and feared meeting other dragons because of his rough appearance. He was nearly an adult and his instincts were screaming at him to make the trek to the mating grounds; the place that he vaguely remembered his former clan had headed toward as a group when they had left the young creature behind. There was a migration that headed out every ten years or so and so Daiyu swallowed his fears and went. As he had feared he was met with scorn. He was small for his breed and scarred. No female would look his way…though a few males tried to take advantage of him. He had managed to escape a large green dragon. The male was another unmated bull and he had been whipped into a frenzy of lust. Poor Daiyu was the only thing around that seemed to be a good enough target. The ugly brute had only one eye the other was a scarred hole. He was large in all aspects and Daiyu meant all. He was thankful he was able to scramble away from the male before he could do any real damage. The green bellowed and roared when Daiyu had bitten into him. It promised to find him and breed him. He had yelled back that the male was crazy. Luckily he was much faster if not stronger than the bull that had tried to mount him. He had been gone less than a week from his home he was so glad to see familiar grounds, but he was also very sad…he was worthless. The only dragon interested in him was a crazy bull dragon who must have thought Daiyu was a female.

He sighed as he climbed in the air. He circled his home intending to land but then his stomach grumbled in protest. Though there was a thick blanket of snow there was always something to eat in the valley. Venison ran in the snow they seemed to enjoy the cold. Wolves tracked the deer and other smaller animals. Daiyu was not opposed to eating either deer or wolf meat, but deer tasted better. Daiyu though liked to watch the pretty animals prance about in the snow. He always felt a little twinge of guilt when he took down a deer. He always went for the bucks during foaling season. He refused to leave a fawn orphaned. He knew the pain of losing one's parents. He was aware that the deer were not intelligent, they were mere beasts of the field; still he could not bring himself to harm a mother and her child. He would not hesitate to cull an already injured fawn because that was less cruel then allowing the little thing to suffer. Fawn meat was sweet and tempting but always turned sour in his stomach. He had to be the only dragon in the world to feel guilt when eating a baby deer. He hated his weakness but he could not; or perhaps would not; give up his idealistic values. His mother (before she went insane) had always been gentle and caring. She had taught him that it was important to care for lesser beings. Deer may only be food to most but to mother earth they were her children too.

He was very young back then. He always got the feeling he was different. His father didn't treat him like the other sires did their male offspring. He had heard whispering amongst the females to his mother advising her that Daiyu must have an arranged mate because of his condition.

He remembered an elder female saying some things about how he needed to be promised before he came of age because he was such a rare case. They always spoke cryptically as if he was not to know of his special condition, whatever it was…Perhaps that is why he was so undesirable to the females.

The dragon swooped down to the valley. His nose rankled. He knew the smell he had come across them before…demons. They were a disgusting lot and he usually could manage to kill them with his fire. Ones he could not kill couldn't get past the magical barrier. The clan may be gone but their magic still lingered. Dragon kit blood, it turns out is a very desirable food source for demonic creatures. The clan elders had erected a sanctified barrier with the help of some holy elves…strange creatures with white hair and eyes. This had happened a long time ago but Daiyu knew about it through clan lore.

Daiyu learned not long after his abandonment to never leave the mountain at night time. Demons walked in the day but were strongest at night time. Hungry beasts gathered at the edge of the dragon territory and watched him. He saw their soulless eyes and it drove fear into him. As he grew older he seemed to draw less and less attention until only really strong or very stupid demons tried to attack him.

These demons, though, smelled like someone had burned them up already. He sniffed for another dragon but only came up with the smell of humans…or something like humans. He wasn't completely sure. Perhaps a person with strong spiritual powers had fought them. Still he swooped closer and scanned the area he would drive them out if some demons remained. He didn't really interest demons any longer anyhow he was almost an adult and there were few demons powerful enough to take even the weakest adult dragon out.

Daiyu heard the cry of wolves. He smiled, "Sounds like dinner is served." He swooped across the valley through the driving snow. It hardly bothered him only annoying his eyes slightly. He made out the shapes of wolves circling something. The growled menacingly and snapped at one another. It seemed they were fighting over prey.

Daiyu barely made out gold amongst the fighting grey wolves. Then the gold thing shifted. The dragon's eyes widened as he saw the face of a young human. The boy was pale and almost completely covered in snow. The wolves circled the child but seemed wary to draw closer. Daiyu acted on instinct seeing a helpless child was in danger. He swooped down and crashed his jaws into one of the wolves. He clamped his mouth shut and shook his head roughly. A snapping sound signaled that the wolf's neck had broken. Daiyu dropped the animal and turned to the others letting out a deafening roar. He was surprised to see that the child did not stir, but the wolves ran from him.

Daiyu knew little about humans but he knew enough to be worried the boy was not moving and it looked as if he had been lying in the snow for a long time. The dragon nuzzled the boy. The boy moved sluggishly but he didn't open his eyes. He was breathing and shivering but it seemed he had little time left. Daiyu gently scoped the boy up in his jaws. The crushing muscles and razor sharp teeth didn't touch the boy's skin. The dragon didn't forget about his prey he grabbed it with one of his front claws and took off for his cave.

{Ok enter Daiyu the dragon with a soft spot for cute things lucky Jou is such a cute little thing. Daiyu is a Chinese name meaning black jade. I liked so I am using the name.}


	7. A Treasure Unknown

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

Ok Here is the thing I am not sure where I am leading you guys on this little trip of ours. :) My summary outside the story may neglect a few warnings so I promise to give a through disclaimer at the beginning of the chapters after this. Plus giving all that information up front takes the mystery away. LOL Seriously I will go back and improve the summary as the shape of my story forms. At the very least you know this is Shounen Ai (Boy Love for those of you who don't know any Japanese terms. I recently learned that there is a difference between Shounen Ai and Yaoi. Basically it's the difference between a romance novel and porn. Not that I don't like yaoi, I'm a regular yaoi fan girl, but I don't plan to have overtly graphic love scenes…If I do that will be posted on my adult fan fiction account.)

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 7: A Treasure Unknown

Daiyu brought the child to his cave it was high in the mountains and thus very cold. It didn't bother him but he had a feeling that the human child was much more sensitive to the climate. Daiyu had a few furs and a horde of treasure that had been left behind when the clan had left; but he didn't have anything to burn to help warm the human.

The furs were not really properly tanned. He had dried them using his breath so they would not rot but they never held up very long. The dragon clumsily pushed them into a pile to lay the human on. He began to breathe gently on the boy not using his fire but the natural heat that radiated from his fire glands. The boy was shivering badly. Katsuya moaned and tried to cover his face. He coughed and his breath rattled out of his lungs.

Daiyu was making himself dizzy breathing in and out constantly. He was afraid he might accidentally burn the boy but the child seemed so cold. Daiyu got the boy to the point that he was not shivering so violently any longer and covered him with a wolf fur. He then left the cave to go fell a tree. He wanted to make a fire for the little human. He had observed humans making fires to warm themselves. He figured that lighting a fire should not be too hard considering his mouth was like a furnace. After that he had no idea what to do he supposed that he would figure things out as he went along…

Katsuya woke bleary eyed. He smelled animal furs and the tang of rot. He scrunched up his nose. He opened his mouth to tell his mommy that his baby sister needed a new diaper. His throat hurt and he rasped out, "Momma?" He felt so cold. His mommy was not there. He felt for his sister and came up empty handed he panicked. His mommy and his sister were gone. He sat up but immediately lay back down he felt dizzy and ill. The boy pushed the furs off and tried to get up once again. It was very dark.

"Momma!" He rasped out once again.

The boy forced himself to stand and stumbled around in the dark…

…Daiyu felled a rather large oak tree. He then made quick work of slicing the trunk into sections with his razor sharp claws. He was glad he had the wolf to eat but he knew that would not be enough for even a couple days. He resigned himself to hunting deer. He would kill a couple and carry them and the wood back to his cave. The drake was starting to feel tired he had been flying almost a week nonstop. He needed to get things done before he started to feel faint.

Fortunately the harsh winter meant there were not many humans in the mountains hunting the venison. The pickings were ripe. Daiyu managed to take down three (two large bucks and one aging, injured doe) but how to manage them all? He would just have to figure out that when he got there.

When he reached his piles of fire wood he knew there was no way to get it all up to his cave at once so he opted to take the food up first. Experience told him that it didn't matter how quick he was there was always a risk that something would come and drag away his kill if he weren't watching it. He began to climb into the air carrying three deer carcasses. They would make good food for himself and the little human. He was satisfied with his kills they were clean and quick. Merciful.

He didn't like to make animals suffer needlessly. He had heard from his mother that not all dragons were so kind. Some were sadistic and delighted in harming animals and humans. He was about half of the way to the cliff when the boy with golden locks appeared at the cave entrance. He stared dumbly out into the bright white winter afternoon…

…Katsuya had found his way to the opening of the cave. The light was so bright he had to shield his eyes. He really could not see anything. A wave of dizziness hit him and he fell forward…

…The dragon's blood red eyes widened in fear as he saw the small human tumble out of the cave and off the cliff. He dropped the food he had and assended at a furious pace. The dragon's roar echoed down into the valley as he flew up to catch the child. He had never felt such panic and fear in his life. Of all the things he had ever been afraid of, the thought that the little human might be killed was the worst.

It all seemed to happen so slowly. The boy fell and tumbled forward in the air. His head narrowly missed bashing into the cliff face as he dived toward the unforgiving granite of the mountain side. Daiyu ignored his instincts to pull away from the craggy side of the mountain as he swooped closer. He caught the boy but then hit the wall. He felt the rocks tearing into his side and wing as he rolled in the air to protect the little creature from being gored on the rocks. Then he was falling. The ground drew closer and now time seemed to speed up as he was running out or sky to fall through. He knew it was too late when he failed to right himself. He waited for the pain of landing hoping the gods would see fit to spare them or to give them a painless death. He closed his eyes the sensation of falling was almost giddy but when he did not feel the painful thud he cautiously opened one ruby eye. They were both alive and unharmed. He looked around and saw that they were near the ground. He wanted to move bur feared this strange magic might just have been an illusion. Then he heard a pained whimper from the boy and the spell was broken. He fell with a loud thud that jarred the beast and the human.

"I feel sick momma," The boy sat up in a daze. Katsuya was not even aware that he had nearly lost his life.

The dragon was in awe of the child who was glowing with magical light. This was no ordinary human. The light faded and the boy's eyes closed. The dragon again felt panic rise. If anything he was more frightened then the day his father had attacked him. He felt an urge that overruled all of his instincts for self-preservation. Then the boy shifted making a miserable grunt and coughed. Daiyu was slightly relieved. His human was alive.

"It's alright little one. I have you," He righted himself grunting in pain. He was sore but thankfully not very injured at all he had a few gashes in his side from the mountain, and apparently he had landed on one of the bucks. The antler stuck him through the small gap between his body plates. He sat up and reached back to dig it our as he cradled the small child in his powerful arm. The dear was no worse for the wear it hardly needed the antler that had snapped off. The meat was tenderized now. Daiyu chuckled briefly. Then the child sniffled and coughed again, "Mm, Cold momma."

"It's ok little human," He growled anxiously, "Daiyu will have you nice and warm soon and hopefully fed if I can get back before the wolves or something larger steals our food."

He stroked the boy's head with the gentleness of an experienced mother. He cooed feeling his big heart gave a pang. This little child needed its mother but there was no sign of any humans left. Perhaps the child had been abandoned like he had. Daiyu tested his cut and bruised wing. He didn't trust it to take him far while carrying anything so he gently cupped the boy in his jaws just like his mother had done him when he was just an infant. He climbed the sheer rock face with no problems. He placed the boy in his make shift bed and went back for the food and then the wood. Thankfully the child had not made any more attempts to fly while he was bringing in the deer or the wood.

Soon the dragon was attempting to make a fire. The tree was fresh and gave off a lot of smoke which made the dragon sneeze, but the warmth reached the boy and the dragon went about slaughtering the meat. He would do his best to dry out the furs. He wished he knew more about human lore. The clan often had traded with human settlements, for trinkets and fur. They were one of many clans that had originally dealt with humans in a barbaric manner, but has evolved to a new relationship of inter dependency. Dragons would provide protection and sometimes transport, in exchange for cattle, furs, and sometimes gold. Many dragons have an innate gold lust. Daiyu had never really cared for treasure, but the color of gold was something he fancied. He always liked to look at the coins, jewelry and jewels that were essentially unless to both man and beast except in lifting one's spirits. He knew gold could be traded for items but he never trusted humans after his parents went insane. He just didn't feel right about how they suddenly went mad while they were away from the caves visiting a human city. The humans blamed the dragons for the death and destruction and attacked. The dragons blamed his family and left. The shunned him cruelly pushing him away when he whimpered for protection. Daiyu wiped a large tear from his eye as he recalled the cruelty. But he didn't hate, he just felt hurt and fear. He sat and watched the boy from the shadows.

The boy whimpered and coughed. He sat up slowly. Katsuya's eyes shined with tears, "Momma?"

"I'm sorry little one," The dragon said in a hushed voice, "Your mother is not here. You were alone when I found you."

The boy began to cry softly, "I-I know. There were bad things hurting her, but she told me to run away. I was scared. I lost her. I lost her and my sister. Momma told me to be brave but I wasn't."

The dragon moved from the darkness closer to the boy. He saw fear in the boy's eyes. That hurt his heart but he saw curiosity there also.

"What's your name little human?" The dragon tried asking.

"K-Katsuya…Katsuya Jounouchi," The boy answered as evenly as he could.

"Katsuya Katsuya Jounouchi?" The name rolled off Daiyu's tongue, "That's a lot to say. How bout I call you….um…let's see…Jou? I like that. Can I call you that little Katsuya Katsuya Jounouchi?" He tapped a clawed finger on his chin in a thinking pose.

He was pleasantly surprised to hear the boy laughing. Not just that he was glad that the boy seemed to lose a little bit of fear, but that the sound of his laugh was pretty. Even despite the sickening rasp in his voice. Katsuya nodded then added, "You can call me Jou, but what should I call you?" The boy asked brightly. He coughed making a wet sound that the dragon didn't like one bit.

The dragon hid his worry and answered back as cheerily as possible, "My name is Daiyu. I am very pleased to meet you little Jou." He held out his paw for the boy to grasp. Jou gaped at the size of the thing's front paw. He wrapped both hands around one finger. The dragon's clawed fingers felt smooth like shells from the ocean. The boy liked the feeling and began to pet the dragon's finger gently.

"I think you should rest little Jou. You are ill. I'll see about making you something to eat and I'll get you some water." He pushed the boy back with a feather light touch. Katsuya laid his head in the warm furs. His eyes drooped closed and he was asleep once more.

Daiyu worried terribly over the sounds little Jou's chest was making. He didn't know the first thing about human illness but he knew the boy was not well. He had to find help somehow…

{Leaving off there. This was a very hard chapter to write for some reason. It feels a little choppy to me, but I hope you enjoy it.}


	8. Attachment, Longing and Love

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

Thanks for being supportive and understanding. I appreciate it on my first puppyshipping. I have heard questions of when Seto will arrive in the story. I know I have spent a great deal on Jou's side of the story. I'll wrap up this end of the story and get to the Shounen ai parts soon I promise. Seto will be in the story by the end of the next chapter, but for now I am just sorting Daiyu and jou's relationship out.

No warnings this chapter.

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 8: Attachment, Longing and Love

Daiyu nursed the child. He had been awake since before he had found the child but fear kept him alert. He learned quickly that humans could not normally stomach raw meat. Roasting the venison was simple with his fire breath, much easier and quicker than the campfire he had going..

The dragon had eaten the entrails took care of skinning the beasts. He ate the whole wolf himself. Jou was not a picky eater it turned out after having to go several days on the minimum amount of food to survive. The dear meat tasted wonderful even if it was unseasoned. Daiyu found cooking to be interesting even if the result seemed less appealing to him. All the blood and fats were cooked out of the meat. Jou was in and out of consciousness, sometimes he seemed to be in a waking dream, at other times he was alert. Daiyu had no idea if this kind of thing were normal, but the boy was very thirsty and sometimes he kicked the furs off in his sleep even though the Dragon saw he was shivering.

It had been three days since he had found the boy and he was not getting better. If anything the child seemed to be in a state of confusion more and more often. Daiyu knew that he would need to go to a human settlement and find a human healer, but he dreaded it. What if they assumed he had hurt the child and attack him. He would not hurt the humans but what if little Jou was hurt?

'_What if they tried to take my little Jou?'_ A voice in his head volunteered, _'Jou, my kit…I could not let them take him away.' _ The fear was a valid one but the dragon was more disturbed that he had come to think of the child as his own offspring rather than some random human. Had he any right to keep the child if there were humans willing to adopt him? He didn't have the right to deny this child the chance to grow up with his own kind. Such an opportunity was not afforded the dragon and his heart ached every day knowing that his own clan saw him as nothing more than an adversity.

The dragon swallowed his pride, fear and anguish. He would do right by the child. The dragon felt his eyelids growing heavy. He would rest his eyes for a minute then he would take the boy in the morning to the nearest human village. He would leave the sick child in the care of strangers. Tears slipped from his large red eyes as a fitful sleep dragged him under…

…_Bright light blinded him. He shielded his eyes from the light. The laughter of children filled his ears. Daiyu's eyes grew accustomed to the light. Two boys, one with golden locks and one with chestnut brown hair; played by a small fountain. There were other people around but they seemed blurry. The children seemed happy. The blonde…he looked like Jou, but different at the same time. The brunette grabbed the blond and hugged him both were laughing. The blonde wriggled away and ran the brunette followed._

"_Jou! Don't go! Please, please stay little longer!" he cried bitterly._

"_Shh," A soft feminine voice called to him, "This is not a place for tears. That is not your Jou."_

"_I…but," the dragon tried to protest. A beautiful woman walked up to the dragon from the crowd of blurry looking humans. He saw that she was in fact not a human at all but an elf. The woman had long wavy white hair that pooled at her feet. Her eyes were white and she held an infant._

"_Who?" the dragon gasped at the white lady, "Who are you?"_

"_I am here to help. My name isn't important. I'll tell you what you need to do to keep little Katsuya safe," The woman explained, "The boy is special…he is like you in many ways Daiyu."_

"_How…How'd you know my name?" The dragon asked in an awed voice._

_The woman laughed. The sound was not unlike Jou's pretty little laugh—like the tinkling of delicate fairy bells. She spoke again, "So curious…I think you were the perfect Choice , but such a young one." Her voice grew forlorn. She reached out and touched Daiyu's snout. He was too stunned to move. Her hand was so warm. The touch somehow reminded him of his mother. "I am so sorry young one. Life has been cruel to such a pure spirit. It was no accident," Her voice grew angry, "Fate and the gods had a hand in your parents' downfall and your clan's abandonment. A weaker dragon would have grown into a cruel and hateful creature, but you are gentle and kind. The gods gave you a special gift when your soul was formed. You were chosen out of your entire generation to bear the rarest of gifts, you and Jou both were given the gift of life. You must not tell the boy this. He is not ready to learn about these things. He will nurture a great hero, you will nuture that hero's companion and protector dragon. Jou has been chosen for his immaculate purity that will outshine all others his life will be in constant danger until the day he meets the one he was born for. You must not let humans have him they are innately corrupt and there are few that would not see the boy as something to taint and corrupt. He must be protected from the evils of the world and you will be his protector. It is a duty set before you by the gods."_

_If Daiyu were any shade but the pitchest of black the woman would have seen how pale he had become. The dragon felt like he was being drained of his life's blood. He placed her hands back on his face and nodded, "I know young one. It is unfair to put such a task before a child." The dragon made a face at her. She smiled and nodded, "Do not be fooled by my looks. I am over one thousand years old. I know a thing or two about dragons. You went to the breeding grounds this year…Why?"_

"_I…Because I am an adult," The dragon seemed to pout, "I thought that maybe…maybe I could get a mate and then I wouldn't be alone anymore."_

_She shook her head, "Little dragon. you are neither ready for a mate nor the consequences of looking. You were nearly deflowered by that bull. He is not your intended. You will know him when you see him."_

"_Um…You know I am not a dame do you not?" The dragon asked in an affronted tone._

"_Silly child you will know when it is time, but for now keep yourself and the boy safe. And I promise to do my best to help you," The woman patted his nose. She seemed to be thinking, "Now I must tell you how to remedy the child's illness. There are ingredients at your disposal in the mountains…one of which might surprise you. You very blood will help the boy. If you can drain a small amount of your blood into water and boil it get the child to drink it and he will begin to heal. There are also herbs that can be boiled in the broth you derive from your blood that will ease his suffering. You should be able to find them if you observe the deer their feeding grounds, is where you should find all the herbs you will need._

_Daiyu listened to the lady for what seemed like Hours. It wasn't until the unpleasant sensation of cold wetness pelting his backside that he realized how long it had been…_

Daiyu woke to the sounds of a rare winter rain storm. Freezing rain pelted his backside. The wind whipped the water into the cave. This was the last thing his little Jou needed_, 'That's right, my Jou. He's mine!_' The dragon thought happily. Jou was his family now he was Daiyu's kit. He turned his thoughts to sheltering the boy. He had to find a better cave and soon. He also had a medicine to make. According to the dream he had it would be quite simple. The hard part would be leaving the helpless boy alone…

Ok one more chapter then I promise Seto will make an appearance.


	9. False Love and True Hatred

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

Thanks for being supportive and understanding. I appreciate it on my first puppyshipping. I have heard questions of when Seto will arrive in the story. I know I have spent a great deal on Jou's side of the story. I'll wrap up this end of the story and get to the Shounen ai parts soon I promise. Seto will be in the story by the end of the next chapter, but for now I am just sorting Daiyu and Jou's relationship out.

Warnings: Strong language; marital sexual abuse and rape; mpreg; death of a minor character.

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 9: False Love and True Hatred

…Daiyu was exhausted but the boy's breathing had cleared during the night. His little golden kit was curled up with his head nestled on the dragon's neck. He was clutching at the beast as he softly snored. Daiyu felt the burning warmth in his heart that he knew all parents must feel for their offspring. The boy was his and he knew he would get to keep him. This elating thought overcame his drowse. He just curled his head around so he could watch the cute little human sleeping. He nuzzled the boy's sides gently just the way his mother used to do him. He nuzzled the boy's face and neck marking his child with his scent glands, just like mother. His father never did this though, this memory brought him pause for a bit. He never remembered his father…or any other sire…marking a kit for that matter. Well who cared he wanted to put his smell all over the little boy so he would be kept safe. No rational predator would dare attack a dragon kit, and for good reason. A mother dragon was ten times more dangerous if her young were I danger. Not even the most powerful drake would come directly after a kit, not unless he intended on a fight to the death with the dame. He would have to kill her if she even thought of him as a threat. She would fight even if her kit were already dead. Yes a mother wo0uld kill a male who intended to harm even the body of dead kit.

The mere thought of someone or something trying to touch Jou in a harmful way caused him to see red (quite literally.) He would rip them apart and grind their remains until they were nothing but pulp then he would incinerate the leavings so even the birds of the sky would refuse to touch them.

Jou mumbled and shifted. Daiyu was calmed feeling the even flutter of his heartbeat. Jou was safe. The dragon finally let himself get some much deserved rest. It was near morning…

(Elsewhere)

…his blue eyes were hard and sharp; much too sharp for a child of seven. Those eyes showed unadulterated hatred.

Seto Kaiba hated his father…correction he hated his Step-father. He loved his biological father, but how could his Da have fallen in love with such a sick and cruel man. He heard their moaning and his Da's pained whimpers in the next room. Da's whimpers would escalate to pained screams as the night progressed.

He knew his Da was ignorant to the fact that he knew what they were up to. Seto had to protect his baby brother from such rotten and bad things. Mokuba was only two and a half. He didn't need to know that Father did things to their Da to hurt him.

Da was a gentle man he remembered the good times before their mother died. Da was a good man and loved them all so very much. Seto missed his mother so very badly. She died during childbirth. Not that he blamed his baby brother. By the gods no! If there was one person he loved more than Da it was his little brother. Now that his father had been bewitched by this evil man Seto knew it would only be so long before the man tried to hurt them too. He knew he had seen it in the old man's eyes. He slid out of his bed intending to slip out into the hallway and sneak past their room to Mokuba's nursery.

He crept out into the hall one night when he had heard his fathers' moans he was worried that Da had taken ill. Seto had noticed that his Da was getting ill a lot in the mornings which was strange because later he would be fine. He had taken a liking to foods that Seto had never seen him eat and his once flat tummy was getting pudgy. Seto supposed it was from all the extra food his normally finicky father was eating.

He peeked in on them...He had seen Gozaburo rocking against his Da's thin frame. Gozaburo was not an ugly man. He was quite handsome with chiseled features a muscular frame and Iron grey hair, but he was very ugly on the inside. He was grinning sadistically as his husband screamed in pain. He continued to rock against the smaller man even as he had begged for his partner to stop.

His Da was a petite man with long dark hair. He had blue eyes like Seto's but Seto had hair like his Mommy's. Mokuba was pretty with dark hair and dark eyes that could bewitch any intelligent being. He was cooed over by his nurse maids and even occasionally a castle guard would be caught making goo-goo eyes over the adorable baby. Seto on the other hand was a cold child he didn't care for the affection of any except his Da and his little Mokuba.

...Magnus Kaiba had been swept off his feet by the charming and Powerful wizard Gozaburo Kaiba. He had only recently lost his wife, and he was in a tough spot (being poor and having nobody to tend his children). He was lowly scribe working for an apothecary keeping receipts and running errands on the side. His wife and children had been his whole life until that handsome man had walked into the store to purchase various magical and medicinal ingredients.

Apparently Magnus caught his eye because the man became a regular customer and despite his cold demeanor to the other workers he always had a compliment or a friendly word for Magnus. He had hinted at giving Magnus much more, the man felt incredibly lucky. He didn't care about his partner's gender. In that part of the country same sex relationships were as common as hetrosexual relationships.

It did not help any that the poor innocent soul had no idea just how pretty he was because once Kaiba had set his roving eye on the beautiful widower there were a few broken hearts, and more broken bones. Anyone who attempted to woo the recently single father got one warning. Those who were foolish enough to continue all met with tragic and untimely accidents.

Kaiba was a powerful man, both magically and politically. He was governor of the Mountainous ranges of Vastgraile. Vastgraile was a large county in the country of Vendavia, and bordered with Misgrand the elven kingdom. Vendavia acted as a buffer from the mortal realm. Truly it was on the same plane with that of the mortal countries but their worlds were so vastly different. The mages would sometimes act as go-between for the two species…well as Proto-mortal beings it was their responsibility to protect the rest of the magical world from their mistakes. Needless to say his geographical location synched his political holdings. Therefore if Gozaburo wanted something he damn well got it weather it wanted to be got or not.

Well, Magnus was a humble man, and small gestures won him quickly. The man was swept off his feet before he realized what had happened. He and his two sons were moved into the castle after an extravagant wedding with thousands of strangers watching. Magnus had never had sex with a man before his wedding night. This pleased Gozaburo greatly it was like taking a fresh virgin. He had made it enjoyable for the both of them despite the pain it caused Magnus, but after their honeymoon period was over Magnus became more of a sex slave than a spouse. Gozaburo kept him in line by promising that if he failed to pleasure the man then he would use is eldest son and Magnus would be tossed out leaving him powerless to protect his sons.

So he kept quiet and endured the sexual abuse and rape on a nightly basis…that was until Gozabura again began to become more considerate and gentle. Sex was made pleasurable and affection was shown in little ways. He hated feeling suspicious, but Magnus could not help wondering if the man was planning something.

Magnus soon found out when he began feeling ill and he went to his husband. Gozabura mentioned in passing having given him an experimental potion he had concocted, but when the man grinned insanely and informed him that it had been a success. Magnus knew he had made a horrible mistake in marrying this man.

"I've been wanting an heir…one from my own loins. You my beautiful Magnus are now carrying the next Governor of Vastgraile." He hugged the younger man tightly then began to kiss him. Magnus tried to push away in disgust.

"How could you?" He asked. Magnus began to cry and fought harder, "I thought you loved me!"

Gozabura growled and let go of the man. He backhanded the smaller man and shouted angrily, "Who ever said I loved you! You were always taunting me with your beauty. I wanted to fuck you so badly! You _are_ nothing more than _**my**_ personal whore. You should feel honored! A poor little slut like you carrying a Governor's child! You ungrateful piece of trash." He began to take off his belt and Magnus shook his head dreading what was coming. He expected to be beaten…and he was. Gozaburo whipped him with his belt. Then he tied the man's hands with the same belt and ripped off Magnus's clothes. Magnus thought his previous times were rough, but this rape had him screaming until his throat nearly closed off.

The large man ferociously plunged into his pregnant husband's vulnerable body. That was the end of any illusions Magnus had about ever having a happy marriage or that his husband was at any point sane.

Young Seto did not know any of this. He knew that Gozaburo was hurting his father and that if anything ever happened to their Da. He would not even tink twice about doing the same to Seto and Mokuba...

...Daiyu could not believe how fast time was slipping away. His little Jou was growing way too fast. It had nearly been 5 years and the lad was ten years old.

"Ma!" The blond boy called out. Yes he was 'Ma.' Katsuya had slipped somany times calling Daiyu mother or momma that he just started calling the Dragon 'Ma.' Daiyu grumbled sometimes that he was male not female and that Jou should call him Papa, or Da, or father. Really he loved it thought. Jou had bonded with the dragon to the point that he understood Daiyu's growls, and even began imitating them. The dragon worked hard to make sure the human retained his natural tongue. He did his best to teach the boy and had even been trading with some human villages for things like books and clothing for his boy. He chose villages that were the furthest west (furtherest from the epicenter of his own parent's insane tirades) but still inside the range he felt he could safely reach Jou if he thought the boy might be in trouble.

Jou _was_ trouble with a capital T. He managed to find it in all forms. He could not be kept cooped up in the cave and had taken to rock climbing while Daiyu had been away trading at a human village for new shoes for his boy. Jou Climbed a 400 foot cliff face alone with no support and barefooted. He had done that less than a year after Daiyu had adopted him. He Smiled and waved proudly from the ground ignoring the fact that his little feet were cut and bruised or that his hands were bleeding. Jou was a tough little guy and brave. Brave to the point of Stupidity sometimes...

"MA!" Jou called again.

"I'm coming little Jou!"

"Hurry Ma!" He yelled again.

"Alright, alright! What did you want…" The dragon trailed off as he saw his son holding a beautifully folded piece of origami. It was a butterfly and masterfully done, but what had the dragon's attention was the fact that the paper hovered above the palm of the child's hand and its wings fluttered like they were real. Jou was an innate magic weilder. It was unheard of in Humans and even very rare in half humans. Usually only female offspring of elf/human unions are blessed with even a small spark of magic. Jou's mastery and narutal ability far exceeded even a full blooded elf of his age. There were a few magical races that had natural born magic users. Magic is generally thought to be a natural gift. It is true that magic had to be there to be used, but most of the Magic races still had to train for years to achieve such fine control.

Then the spell was broken. Jou's eyes rolled back and he began to fall. A black tail whipped around the boy's middle. Jou had talent but in a weak mortal body he could not with stand the pressure of using it for very long. Only the gods know how long he had been manipulating that butterfly, nor how much control it required. The boy may be up and about in half an hour of half a day/ Daiyu didn't know. He gently placed the ten year old on his bedroll and covered him up.

"What am I going to do with you my little magikin," Daiyu rolled his eyes at the sleeping boy and went about preparing a meal for him should he wake up for it…

…Seto clenched his fists. Mokuba clung to his side whimpering. The watched as their Da's coffin was lowered into the ground. Gozaburo had finally done it. He had killed their Da.

Seto hated that man. He forced their father to carry a child three times. This time gozaburo's insatiable sexual appetite had caused a miscarriage which resulted in their father hemeraging. He bled to death while the heartless man continued to fuck him.

Noah, their half-brother, was too ill to attend Da's funeral. He was born a year and a half after the two men were married. The four year old was aloof and made Seto seem like a ray of sunshine. He had inherited his father's demeanor, but he actually looked most similar to Seto. Seto wanted to be a good big brother to Noah, but they were too similar and butted heads. Noah liked to bite and pull hair, and nobody dared correct him because of his frail health.

For his part Gozaburo barely paid attention to him once he realized the boy would be too weak to withstand using magic. The doctors all said he would likely fall into a coma from the slightest trauma. Mokuba for his part loved his 'widdle brodder' (That had been cute when he was three). The seven year old had an untold tolerance of the little brat and even managed to get the monster to smile and be calm. Noah was a smart little boy. He could outsmart his father. In Seto's book he was ok…if only because he could manage to pull one over on Gozaburo.

Today though…Today there would be no more smiles from Seto. He wouldn't cry but he would make that monster pay. He took their Da away from them. He had forced Da to suffer a miscarriage the previous year the. The apothecary and the surgeon both suggested not trying that potion again. They had blatenly warned him that Magnus's body had grown very weak from the trials of pregnancy. The miscarriage was unavoidable. His body had to choose between saving the parent or continuing to allow an infant that was not supposed to be there feed on his life force. It chose the host over the parasite. This time it had been a little girl. Magnus was heartbroken. He may have been forced but a person like the kind and gentle man could not bear the thought that his unborn child had died.

Instead of allowing the man's boby to rest, not even allowing him grieving time he was forced to drink the potion and was raped again that same night and many following. He fell ill. Not the normal morning sickness. He seemed to be wasting away, but still Gozaburo fucked him nightly. He hadn't even been declared pregnant yet when that night happened. He must have only been a month along, but Gozaburo didn't know. He took every opportunity to penetrate his husband, and he was never gentle anymore. Marnus's screams woke the castle that night, but they faded away lulling the servants into a worried calm. When their master called for a doctor they knew to expect the worst.

Magnus was pronounced dead before the sun rose that morning, but Seto had already known. He'd protected his younger siblings from the screams using a magical spell to block the sound. If Gozaburo knew he was reading the books in the library and training himself in the magical arts he would have beaten the boy within an inch of his life, but if Seto was unlike his biological father in any way it was in his cunning. He was a genius at the magical arts and had been studying them since their first year at the castle. At night time he would take Mokuba to the furthest room in the family wing of the castle. That just happened to be the library. Mokuba would sleep on one for the over stuffed love seats and Seto would read. As he began to read he found that he not only understood but could practice and hone his innate magical abilities.

Gozaburo didn't know and he would not find out until it was too late. Seto lead his crying brother back to the castle.

"Mokuba," The looked at his brother the hard glint in his eyes vanished.

"Yes big brother?" the shorter boy asked sniffing back tears.

"Go to the nursery and visit Noah," Seto handed him a and painted scroll, "Read the words on it like I taught you then stick it to the door. Do not leave that room for any reason. Don't let anyone in and keep Noah busy."

"What are you going to do," Mokuba asked. Seto and he had arrived at the door to Noah's room. Seto didn't answer. He pushed his little brother through the door and shut it. "Seto?" Mokuba's voice was muffled by the door, but Seto could hear that his brother was about to break down and cry.

"I'm going to set things right," His voice was hard and it scared the younger boy. Mokuba would learn that voice well over the next few years. Never directed at him of course, or even at Noah, but it was still frightening to hear.

Another thing the county of Vastgraile was famous for were the dragons. Kiaba's Castle boasted the largest dragon stable in the kingdom. Seto had been going and observing the animals…and talking to them. Not all dragons were intelligent, but the white ones that had taken a liking to him were. They were very rare triplet siblings two females and a male. The white ones didn't take kindly to many and only tolerated being housed at the castle because of a contract the Kaiba family had made with their great-great-grandparents (Not that Gozaburo honored their contract. He never visited the stables at all.)

Had their ancestors known what a wicked man the Kaiba line would spawn they would never have entered into the agreement in the first place, but they were duty bound to serve the Kaiba family as protectors and companions. The boy was very like his step-father except in the respect he paid to the dragons. They felt connected to him as if he were a Kaiba in more than name. So they concluded that they would be loyal to Seto Kaiba only. When the boy came to them that day they felt his sorrow in their very bones. When they felt that connection they knew he was their true master…they also knew he intended to kill the lord of the castle.

Seto came into the stables and stared at them. He spoke flatly, "Don't interfere." He then turned and left. They knew his harsh tone was necessary he was about to break down. He could not afford to break now of all times…

{OK I hope to get to the next chapter really soon}


	10. Dragon's First Heat

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

Thanks for being supportive and understanding. I appreciate it on my first puppyshipping. I have heard questions of when Seto will arrive in the story. I know I have spent a great deal on Jou's side of the story. I'll wrap up this end of the story and get to the Shounen ai parts soon I promise. Seto will be in the story by the end of the next chapter, but for now I am just sorting Daiyu and Jou's relationship out.

Warnings: Dragon smut.

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 10: Dragon's first Heat

…Daiyu had that feeling again, horrible aching…_down there_. It hurt and strangely enough it was getting wet too. He had no idea going into heat had felt like this. Last mating season had not been like this. Sure he had wanted to go…he had even felt aroused being amongst all those horny dragons but he had not felt this!

Jou watched his Ma in concern. The dragon was moaning and rubbing against any rough surface he could find just to get relief.

"You need to go Ma," The teen with golden blonde hair grumbled.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" The dragon feigned ignorance.

"Well I know for a fact that you are in heat!"

"How would you kn-" The dragon was cut short as Jou made a stern face and waved medical scrolls in front of him.

Damn! Why did he get those scrolls on anatomy? …That's right because he had no fucking clue about Human maturation. He didn't want his poor little Jou to go through any traumatic changed unprepared.

"Katsuya Jounouchi! What are you doing with those?" The sore and panting dragon scolded his charge.

"You left 'em laying…" The boy planted his hands on his hips.

The dragon gave a snort and rolled his red eyes, "Yes left the chest with my personal effects sitting in the treasure cave and you just accidentally picked the lock again. How you learned such a skill is beyond me…" The dragon began to grumble.

Jou smirked and held his palm open a gilded key levitated above his palm, "Don' forget I can pick pockets real well too."

"Gaa! Where did my sweet little innocent Jou go, and who replaced him with this hellion?" The dragon lamented as he absently rubbed his aching posterior against the cave wall.

Now was Jou's turn to roll his eyes. He spoke anyway, and this time in a softer more caring voice, "Listen Daiyu…you need to go. I know you are in pain. I read about this and a bit in some of the other scrolls…You need a mate and I don't want to see you suffering anymore."

"B-but I can't…I can't leave you all alone…what if something happened to you?" The dragon whined pitifully as a new wave of horrible cramps hit him. He should have already left for the mating grounds a few weeks previous but he just couldn't think of leaving his golden kit.

"Well take me wit chu?" Jou chewed on his thumb nervously he had actually thought about it and was rather excited to leave Daiyu's territory. He had never been past the edge of the great forest and he knew there was a great city that sat just below the mating grounds of the dragons. Not just any city. It was the largest Magical city in the mage country of Vendavia, it was called Gagao Torin.

He'd read about the grand castle and the rare dragons that were housed in the stables. There were said to be mages with special connections to each dragon and when times of war broke out they would fight together to protect the people.

Jou could willingly admit to feeling a bit of hero worship for these people. He wished that he and Daiyu could so that. He had not been trained to fight. He'd been downright coddled by his adoptive mother. Not to say he was weak he had been building up his strength so he could handle using the magic that coursed through his veins. He made it a point to descend the cliff every day (weather and his Ma permitting.) He had taken the responsibility of getting fire wood at the age of 11 when he saw what a hassle it was for his Ma. He even worked out an ingenious pulley system that allowed him to haul loads of wood up to their cave. Thankfully Daiyu had seen fit to find a lower cave in the system and his climb consisted of only a fifty foot drop. Jou learned to fashion rope and build contraptions to help his work load…why not just use his magic you may have asked him. Well…Jou still had limited tolerance for it. He was getting better and his already fine control over the use of it had become precision perfect, but it drained him terribly. His endurance allows him to use it for small things, or for very short periods for larger tasks. He had never learned to use spells however. Daiyu refused to allow him to train himself. The over protective creature was sure he would end up killing himself and needed a proper master to teach him the ins and outs of using magic. His magic was of little use to him at the moment more like a fancy parlor trick.

Daiyu thought about this and decided it might be for the best to take the boy to Gagao Torin.

"Fine Jou," The black dragon conceded.

"Yes!" Jou jumped up and down excited, 'I'll pack my things right now! We can leave this minute!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait a minute there Jou," Daiyu shouted at the frantic boy. He wrapped his tail around the teen's waist and stopped him before he ran off. Daiyu chuckled, "What an excitable child you are."

Jou pouted at the gentle taunt.

Daiyu nuzzled the boy's sides and then his cheeks and neck. Then he continued to speak once his kit had stopped wiggling in his grip, "We need three days provisions…I by myself in peak condition might make it in half that time but with you riding on my back…and well…feeling like I'm being gutted with a hot knife. I think we had better wait until morning to start. Now you can go gather your things and get ready. We will leave at dawn tomorrow."

"Ok," Jou grinned and grabbed the Dragon's snout hugging him tightly. Daiyu purred at his little one. Jou wriggled out of his dragon's grip and continued about the business of running about like a decapitated chicken. "I'm so excited! This is going to be great! You'll get the prettiest mate in the world and I'm going to get to see real mages!"

"Well just as long as I meet a nice dragon…one that likes humans of course," Daiyu pondered out loud.

Jou turned around and patted his mother's neck in a loving and supportive gesture, "No worries ma, you are bound to have your fair share of suitors…any dragon who turned their nose up at you'd have to be crazy."

…Sharp blue eyes surveyed the Mating grounds. Four sets of blue eyes were watching things unfold. Three white dragons and one young man with chestnut hair. The young governor of Vastgraile was taking up the responsibility his predecessor had neglected in all of his years of rule. Yes Seto had taken it from his insane step-father. Nobody could argue. The child was sharp, shrewd and knowledgeable. All of Gozaburo's former cabinet and advisors were sent packing. They were a corrupted lot who were only there to milk every piece of gold out of the countryside that they could get their oily hands on. All contenders to take the seat of power, either by levying a traditional opposition or by attacking him directly (He'd been poisoned before, men had attempted to stab him in the back, but the one thing that had only been tried once was when they took the two younger Kaiba siblings hostage. )

When Mokuba and Noah had been taken at point of Wand Seto acted quickly and ruthlessly. The boy never smiled since his Da's death. The horribly twisted thing that pulled on his lips was too ghastly to be referred to as a smile. His laughter was mad and when the heads rolled away from the men's bodies with the two boys untouched and unaware (having been put into a magical sleep). When he was finished his eyes were cold, maybe just a bit duller as he physically lifted Mokuba and carried him out. Unfortunately before he could get back to take Noah away the young lad had awoken to the sight of his kidnapper's headless bodies. Seto heard the screams and ran to the boy. His face was still cold. He grabbed the screaming boy and carried him forcibly away. Unfortunately this had traumatized Noah. Seto truly had not intended to let the boy come to harm. Noah brooded alone in his room only allowing Mokuba in. Seto wished he could connect with the child. Noah's health, which had seemed to improve since Gozaburo was gone, had made a sharp decline. There was not much he could do for the sick boy. Noah proclaimed his hatred of Seto quite loudly.

Seto was glad for the distraction of the Dragon's mating season. Though he never smiled and only ever showed emotion when he was angry his dragons knew he was in a melancholy state. The three whites did their best to support and guide him but they were becoming distracted. …All that heated dragon flesh called to them. The females were already mated but their elder brother had turned his nose up at every dame passing.

The youngest one, Shinju, Took off once she spotted her intended; a strong and well-endowed red dragon. Taji was not far behind her. A Sapphire dragon had taken her heart. He stood on a cliff face watching her hungrily, anticipating the consummation of their mating. His large erection was a proud testament to his anticipation. Yes Dragons had their genitals exposed and dripping various fluids (oozing with their scents and pheromones). The dragons writhed in an orgy of thousands. Seto watched unabashed. He really was too busy to ever think of sex, he would have called himself asexual if he even cared to label it (Sexually apathetic would be more accurate). He had more than his share of both male and female suitors throwing themselves at him. He was, after all, young, wealthy, powerful and handsome.

Only he and the eldest of his Dragons remained. Kiamana sighed and lay down. He was in agreement with his master. Sex was not worth his time. Not one single female had interested him. Females were all the same (his sisters included) shameless. Most males were no better. It seemed that everybody had given in to their baser instincts except for Kiamana…or perhaps it was just he had not found that one dragon that elicited his baser instincts.

Seto turned away from the cliff and headed back to the castle he had a county to run and brothers to protect. He didn't have time to watch his dragons engage in debauchery.

Ok Meanings of the Blue eyes White dragons' names. Are as follows:

Shinju is a Japanese name meaning pearl.

Taji is also Japanese and means silver.

Kiamana is Hawaiian and can mean either diamond, or sea of manna.


	11. Traveling

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

Warnings: None for tis chapter.

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 11: Traveling

…No matter how many times he had experienced it, riding on Daiyu's back was the most exhilarating thing he had ever done. He was wrapped in a cloak and wore his winter tunic and trousers, but he feel of the icy air brushing his face was part of the wonder for him. It was like feeling a winter breeze in the middle of August. He kept his hair tied in the back to keep it from whipping him in the face. It was late August, actually, and a hot one. Jou was glad they were going a bit further north. It should be cooler and besides Gagao Torin was set about halfway up one of the largest Mountains in the Torin ranges. The city taking its name from the mountain it sat on. Its name meant Temple of the Sky in the ancient tongue of the elven races. It was once believed to be a pathway to the heavens and Dragons were said to be the guardians of the passageway. It is one of the largest breeding ground for dragons in the entire world.

"This is great," Jou said as he hugged his dragon's neck. Daiyu wished to correct his charge, but he didn't want to hurt Jou's feelings by telling the boy how much pain he was in. They had been traveling for two days and Daiyu was not sure he was up to the trip any longer. "Jou, I think we need to rest again," The black dragon tried to keep the pain out of his voice but he was just hit with another searing round of cramps. He had needed to rest a lot more than they had planned. They were so close Daiyu could smell the musk, but his body was going to give out on him if he didn't rest a bit.

"You alright Ma?" Jou was concerned. Despite his efforts to hide the pain his kit had heard it in his voice. He could almost feel the muscles of the great beast cramping under his armor plating.

The dragon inhaled slowly, "Mmm, I just need to rest up a bit ok?"

"Yeah sure," Jou nodded though the dragon couldn't see him, "We can make camp for the night if you like."

The dragon didn't know if it was wise to camp so close to the mating grounds. It was midday and perhaps if he pushed himself they could fly through until nightfall and stop at the city. He had been sure to pack gold to acquire lodging for his human. He hated leaving Jou to his own devices in a large city but he couldn't take him to the mating grounds. That would have been a really bad idea. Daiyu was starting to have doubts about the whole endeavor. He knew Jou was smart and knew how to survive on his own but in the city things are different.

They landed in a peaceful meadow and Jou went about gathering kindling for a fire. He wandered off into the woods nearby As he moved further away he noticed how hot it really was on the ground. He unbuttoned his cloak and threw it over the lowest branch of a convenient dogwood tree.

He wandered off toward the sound of a brook. Jou smiled when he saw the peaceful scene. He decided to see about fashioning a line to catch some fish. His stomach rumbled telling him that it was fine with the idea. He took his small carving knife from the pouch that was tied about his waist and began cutting twigs from a tree and he broke a few larger branches off intending to carve a fish hook…He had taught himself how to when he was bored,. Fishing was actually very fun, though he could use his magic to catch fish. He had done it before but he had a long walk and using his powers drained him badly still. He began rolling the fresh green bark from the trees into a twine and soon had a hook and line for the job. He could sense his Ma was resting. He would take his time. He knew his dragon was hurting. He wasn't a fool. If he took his time maybe he could convince Daiyu not to push himself. After all according to the dragon there was only another day's travel so an eight hour break couldn't possibly hurt.

…Daiyu hunkered down in the soft green grass. A passerby might have mistaken him for a giant piece of carved obsidian, but as still as he was he was still alert and keeping track of his kit with his other senses. He let Jou think he was independent, but Daiyu just couldn't quite cut the apron strings. Jou was as much his baby as if he had hatched from Daiyu's egg.

The dragon snorted at the thought, "What am I a dame?" He shook his head and closed his ruby eyes.

…Jou was starting to sweat. He looked around and shrugged his shoulders. The boy slipped off his boots than his trousers and tuinic. Dressed only in his short underpants he stepped into the water of the stream. It was icy and made him shiver but it felt refreshing. He fixed his line up and sat at the water's edge with his feet submerged. He stayed that way for a while undisturbed.

…The male blue eyes white dragon could take no more of this. The natural urges were over bearing but he simply saw no dragon worth his time. His sisters had both mated the previous season but neither had eggs. That was not unreasonable being their first time. Young female dragons usually don't have a successful litter the first time, but they kept their mates. Some dragons were much more fickle. Mating's were not necessarily permanent bonds. That was why dragons migrated every ten years or so. Some were looking to trade up. Kiamana wasn't that type he knew he could not have just any dragon. His mate would be his for life and vice versa. It was a trait of the White dragon clan. The clan that unfortunately would meet its end after this generation. They, he and his sisters , were the last. That was why his sisters went with other clans. They chose strong healthy clans to join. The red dragons were proud and almost as old as the White had been, but fate saw fit to bless them with healthy numbers and interbreeding were not a problem. Red was a dominant color over White. The chances that A Red bull would give Shinju red kits, maybe a few would look pink but there was almost no chance of them having even a single white dragon. Taji's sapphire bull was the same he would give her blue offspring. They would be powerful doubtless He and his sisters were the last of a very strong race.

As what would be considered the last of their clan's head, Kiamana had sadly conceded that they would be the last.

He shook his head of those sad thoughts. The huge white dragon flapped his wings and took off into the sky. He would fulfill their end of the contract by doing an aerial border patrol. He would defend the land that was part of Kaiba's domain and the Kaiba clan was supposed to protect and house the dragons…and provide companionship for the dragons, but He and his sisters had gone neglected for decades. That was until Seto had come along. He was cold, sure, but he kept his feelings locked up in a façade of indifference. Seto truly cared about them. Kiamana had no doubt that next to his brothers the dragons were his closest companions. What's more Seto trusted them where he would trust no others—with the lives of his brothers. If he ever has to leave the city without the two younger boys the dragons guard them with their very lives. The girls adore Mokuba and Noah (secretly Noah is their favorite because he is so like their master and they can tell how much pain the boy suffers).

Noah hides it from his brothers but his heart troubles him. It pains him in the night making it hard to breathe. He doesn't get enough sleep, and his appetite is affected. Even the dragons do not know just how seriously ill the youngest Kaiba is.

Kiamana circled in the air. He passed the mating grounds and the scent was almost over whelming. He moved away quickly and began his slow flight around the edge of the county. He hoped to get the scents out of his system and clear his head…

…Dark eyes narrowed as they spied on a beautiful sight. A lone figure with golden hair lay against the soft grass of the stream's bank. His fishing line forgotten as he snore softly. At first the men had thought he was a beautiful girl with his long golden hair and soft features. When they got closer and saw he wore no shirt and lacked for the swollen bosom of a maid they were even more intrigued. The shadowed figure waved to his companions to move in closer. This boy would bring a fine price to the right buyer.

"Take him," A husky and raspy voice whispered, "But do it gently don't leave any marks on that golden beauty."

Two figures moved in quietly as the boy slept oblivious to the danger surrounding him.


	12. Bandit Keith

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

Warnings: Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, and Strong language. Trying to find the correct names for the characters from the manga so wish me luck with that, also and trying to research things to make sure am accurate in character descriptions…it has been a while since I was acquainted with this series besides in fan fiction form.

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 12: Bandit Keith

…Daiyu snorted in his sleep and rolled over. He kicked his hind legs and moaned. The dragon had only intended to rest his eyes for a bit but now he was having a dream…a nightmare involving a certain green dragon. He had not had that dream in years but it was not pleasant…

_…Metallic emerald scales sparkled in the sunlight, and one topaz eye glinted like fire. His voice was husky and his words were filled with a hunger, "My, my…What's this. You lost your mommy little kit?"_

_Daiyu growled, "I'm no kit! I'm 30 years old and I've been living on my own for twenty of those years!" He shook his head and raised up trying to look menacing to the larger dragon. The green bull dragon only chuckled at him. _

_The hulking brute of a dragon strutted on all four paws. He sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed, "Mmm, you may not be ripe yet but you smell so fucking good already. I think I'd like to taste you little kit."_

_"You keep away you dim whit! I'm no dame!" Daiyu backed up a step and snorted out two small pillars of smoke as a warning for the other dragon to keep away. He hissed and pawed at the dirt._

_"Your smell tells me another story, though you are still too young to carry, you are a dame…mmm. A tempting, adorable little morsel of a dame…one that's not going to attract any dames, but the drakes, yes I need to claim you before some other bull comes after you." His eyes hardened as he closed in. Daiyu felt his stomach drop out when the larger dragon jumped on him._

_He fought and struggled but still the bull had him pinned. He tried to get away but when he felt the hardness of the other dragon's penis prodding at his tight opening he froze for a few seconds. The green roared and clamped onto the base of the dragon's neck. The pinching sensation of the other dragon's teeth biting into the flesh between his bony plates broke him of his panic and Daiyu began to roll and kick again. He blew fire at the other dragon's face._

_The green bull snarled and rolled off. Daiyu wasted no time in taking off into the air. The roar of an angry bull chased by angry words was all that Daiyu could hear, "I'll get you, you fucking slut! Come back here and let me fuck you bitch!"_

_"You're insane!" Daiyu had shouted not daring to look back lest he see the green dragon gaining on him…_

Kiamana heard the quiet roar of a dragon on his patrol. He turned in the air to investigate. If there was an injured dragon he could help the creature, if it were a mad dragon he would subdue it.

He scented the air for blood or sickness and only got more of that same heat scent. Damn but it must be strong to be smelled this far from the mating grounds. Strange thing was Kiamana was headed in the opposite direction of the mating grounds but it grew even stronger.

The white dragon began to pant as he flapped his wings. The smell was so enticing. He needed to land before he flew into a tree or something. He descended toward an opening in the forest. There he saw the source of the smell lying on its back. A young male with its legs spread wide. It moaned and seemed to be fighting something.

The black dragon was a decent size but still smaller than Kiamana. The white dragon felt his loins heating up watching the writhing moaning creature. Suddenly the black dragon screamed, "No!" His red eyes snapped open and he rolled over catching the white dragon off guard…

…Jou was awakened rudely as rough hands grabbed an arm each. Two young men had seized his arms and began hauling him back into the shrubs. He struggled and opened his mouth to scream. A large hand came around and clamped on his mouth.

"Hello Beautiful. I suggest you remain quiet and not fight us…or things could get messy. A large knife was placed at his throat with the man's free hand. Jou was pulled against a muscular chest. His hands came to his throat and pulled at the strong arms that were holding him hostage. The man slid his arm around Jou's throat moving the knife away. Now Jou fought even harder but that arm tightened until the boy could not breathe.

Jou's lungs burned as he flailed about. White flashes of light seemed to fire off in front of him then things went dim…

…Daiyu was a bit disoriented, frightened…terrified actually. He smelled a male dragon and his dream was still vivid. He turned and faced a rather large dragon. It wasn't the bull he remembered but this one was possibly even bigger than the green bull.

"Who are you?" Daiyu demanded trying to mask his fear with anger.

"I could ask you the same. You are in my territory after all. Besides that what is a dragon in heat doing sleeping in a meadow not a hundred miles from the mating grounds during mating season. Where's your clan…your mate?"

"I-I have neither," Daiyu acknowledged regretfully. Then he froze something wasn't right he sensed more humans near there his kit was apparently sleeping now from what he could hear. Daiyu moved to go past this new dragon. The white however had other plans.

"Where are you going?" The white blocked the black with his body, "I have more questions for you."

"I can't…Jou," Daiyu pushed at the bigger dragon. The white didn't like this for some reason. He had the urge to pin the smaller dragon with his body. He followed his instincts body slamming the black dragon, biting his neck for good measure. "No! Let me go my kit!"

The black became frantic struggling. The white was an exceptionally strong dragon and managed to subdue the smaller male…

…A tall muscular man stood and gathered Jou in his arms. He had dirty blond hair that was tied back and covered by a bandana. His comrades (if you cared to call them that) were both shorter than he. One of the two younger looking men had straight hair which was cut short and looked as if he were wearing a bowl on his head, his hair a shade of pale blue green, he was quite thin, spindly even, and wore a pair of spectacles on his face. The glasses brought an insect like appearance to his eyes.

The last of the trio had brown hair under a stocking like cap. His bangs were colored purple and stuck out from under the cap. He was only slightly taller than the pale haired boy and just barely more muscular.

"Haga," The blonde man barked, "Get the cart quickly."

"What! Why can't Ryuzaki do it?" The smallest of the three whined.

"Best go quickly," The brunette smirked, "Tell me you didn't hear that dragon just a minute ago." He had. He swallowed and hurried off.

"You take the dead weight," The blond man unceremoniously dumped Jou onto the one called Ryuzaki.

The brunette huffed, "Well what are you gonna do Keith?"

"Gonna get the kid's shit," The tall man rolled his eyes. How long had he been working with those two? They should know by now not to question or complain, but he let it slide too much. "Now go find your fucking girlfriend and put the kid in the cart. I'll be along shortly."

"What!" Ryuzaki guffawed at the insinuation that he and Haga were like that.

"I know you want him," Keith taunted, "Seen you watching him while he changed his clothes." Keith cackled at the slack jawed young man. Then his face grew serious, "But you were right about the dragon…It's mating season you know. Makes 'em even more dangerous. Go get ready we leave soon."

The shorter of the two swallowed thickly and nodded obediently. He turned and hoisted Jou over his shoulder like a sack of vegetables. He trudged toward the direction of their cart.

Keith gathered the boy's clothes being sure to check his pockets for any valuables he could keep for himself. The only thing he found was a worn out pocket knife. He took it the kid wasn't going to need it where he was headed. Keith chuckled. He almost felt sorry for the lad—almost.

The man trotted off to where his cohorts were waiting with the unconscious blonde. He may be many things but one of them was not a fool. He wanted to get as far from that dragon as possible…

…Daiyu could sense his kit was leaving moving further off and not in the direction of the mountain city. He roared and bucked violently as the white dragon seemed to have lost his own sensed. Daiyu tried the trick of breathing fire in the white's face. It seemed to knock some sense into the larger dragon. Kiamana blinked a few times then he released the black dragon.

"I-I'm…My apologies. I do not know what got into me," Kiamana apologized.

"Never mind…My kit," Daiyu took off following Jou's dying scent.

"K-kit? I thought you said you have no mate?" Kiamana followed. He was suddenly very concerned with helping the black dragon. He would rip his own limb off if he thought it would help. He was saddened thought at the thought that the dragon must have lied about having a mate, "Um…I thought you said you had no mate."

"I don't. Jou…I found him…he was abandoned on my mountain. I have been caring for him for ten years. Now if you don't mind I need to find him. I think something bad has happened while I slept." Daiyu stopped talking after that and took off in the air. To his annoyance the white dragon seemed to have the idea that he should follow.

"I'll help you then," Kiamana volunteered cheerily. He could not explain any of this, just that being near the black dragon felt so exhilarating and yet comforting. He would rescue the kit and win over this dragon.

"I never got to ask you what your name was," He called ahead. Daiyu grunted if he weren't so worried about Jou he'd be rolling his eyes at this hanger on he had acquired.

"It's Daiyu," He sighed, "Now please leave me to find my kit."

"Daiyu…such a beautiful name, it suits you wonderfully," The White Dragon chirruped, "I'm Kiamana…but you can call me Kia if you like."

"Whatever you like, now I must find Jou," Daiyu sped up hoping to lose the crazy blue eyes and find Jou safe.


	13. Idiots À la Carte

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

Warnings: Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, and Strong language. Trying to find the correct names for the characters from the manga so wish me luck with that, also and trying to research things to make sure am accurate in character descriptions…it has been a while since I was acquainted with this series besides in fan fiction form.

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 13: Idiots À la Carte (This title is a really stupid play on words please don't hurt me for it)

"Got him tied up?" Keith asked as he jumped into the back of the cart with their captive. Haga and Ryuzaki were sitting up front. Keith covered the half-naked boy with his found clothing.

"Yep," The brunette answered, "Nice and tight. He's not going anywhere." He scooted closer to Haga.

The smallest of the group was oblivious to his long-time friend's closeness. Strangely enough he was the most intelligent of the three, but the brains of the operation he was not. He was too short sighted and hot headed to be a good strategist. He was better with numbers and facts. In the end he was nothing but a small time lackey just like Ryuzaki. The brunette brushed his hand against Haga's thigh. The shorter boy merely brushed him off thinking that a bug had been crawling on his leg. Keith sat back and enjoyed the show. Ryuzaki was becoming more and more frustrated by the second.

Then their captive groaned and shook his head. He cracked open an eye and looked up at the large man that was sitting hunched over snickering at the other boys. He turned to Jou and smirked, "Well good morning princess. Have a nice nap?" Jou growled and began struggling only realizing that his hands were tied behind his back after nearly dislocating his shoulder.

He wondered what had happened and if he could use his magic to get untied…well get untied and not pass out from exerting his magical abilities. He wriggled his hands ignoring the laughter coming from next to him. The rope was tied tightly, it seemed he was trapped. He let his head roll and pretended to pass out once again. While this was going on the boy concentrated magic into his palms sending it into the ropes to manipulate them until they untied themselves. It was truly a difficult task and once he got them undone he would have to make a break for it, but he felt his energy draining slowly.

An angry roar was heard in the distance. Jou tried not to flinch Daiyu sounded really mad. He knew he was going to be in big trouble when his Ma found him. He knew more so that these men were in a lot of trouble when he found them.

"Shit! Hurry you fools!" Keith bellowed. The cart jostled and caused Jou to roll. He decided that this was his chance. The on the next bump he rolled and fell out of the back of the open cart.

Keith bellowed, "Fuck the kid fell off!" He didn't jump after Jou as a dark shadow drew across them and a huge foreboding figure landed in their path.

"Where is Jou!" The large black dragon roared at them.

Haga stood from his seat but froze as Daiyu's tail came smashing down. Ryuzaki managed to push him to safety barely managing not to get caught. Keith had already run off taking most of Jou's things figuring to at least sell them for a small profit…

…Finally working the knots free, Jou was about to stand up and let the dragon know he was alright when he felt hot breath hit his bare back. The blonde looked up confused. There two sapphire eyes peered at him as a pearly white snout began to inspect him. The dragon growled.

"You have been in contact with a kit," The white snarled not realizing that Jou _was_ the kit Daiyu had been in search of, "What did you do to it?"

The white snapped barely grazing the delicate skin of Jou's back with his teeth but still managing to slice the flesh there. The sheer volume of his voice made the boy want to pass out. If his rumbling growl didn't the sheer heat coming from his mouth would do the trick.

Daiyu in his blind rage was busy trying to kill the pests that had taken Jou. Until he heard a pained scream.

Jou trembled in fear, he was unable to answer this frightening creature. Kimana roared and placed a clawed foot on him pressing him into the ground. Jou felt something snap in his arm. He screamed incoherently.

"Where is the kit! So help me I will crush you if you do not answer me…NOW!" Kimana's vision turned red imagining that the young dragon was probably dead already and oh how hurt Daiyu was going to be.

He didn't look up when the warning growl came from the other dragon assuming it was aimed at the pathetic human and not at him.

"Release him Kiamana, or I will tear your head off and throw it in the forest to rot," Daiyu warned dangerously.

Kiamana looked up with a shocked expression, "But your kit?"

"…Is being crushed to death by your claw," Daiyu roared at him. Kiamana stepped back in shock. Daiyu began inspecting Jou for damage. He wasn't going to die but Jou was in severe pain his arm was most likely broken and he had burns and gashes from the white dragon. "You idiot! He was covered in my scent!"

"I…I am so sorry," Kiamana whimpered, "I…I just thought he had picked up your scent…from the kit... Please forgive me."

"Ma," Jou called out in a weak voice, "He didn't know. It's ok…not hurt too…" He trailed off as the pain rendered him unconscious.

Daiyu looked accusingly at Kiamana. The white hung his head in shame. He had hurt the very person they were supposed to rescue.

"H-he needs a physician there is an excellent one at the castle where I live. If…If you follow me…I promise he will receive the best of care," The normally arrogant dragon was deeply humbled lowering his head to the Dragon and his human charge.

Daiyu answered with an annoyed snort. Kiamana hoped that was a cue for him to lead the way. He took off making a straight path for the castle. He was extremely relieved when he heard the black dragon following. He looked back at the beautiful creature only to snap his head forward at the sight of Daiyu's angry glare. He had probably ruined his chances with the lovely male dame. His heart broke into a thousand pieces at the thought that some other bull was going to mate the lovely creature. Male dames were a prize worthy of only the finest dragon. Even the lowest born submissive male would be sought out by nobility. Though life mates were less common in dragon society once a dominate male mated a submissive he would fight to the day he died to keep his mate, but in the end Daiyu had the right to choose his mate. Kiamana was certain he had ruined his chances. Harming a kit, even by accident, was a serious transgression amongst Dragons; second only to killing an innocent or forcefully mating a dragon (in human terms rape).


	14. Mending and Meeting New People

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

Warnings: Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, and Strong language. Trying to find the correct names for the characters from the manga so wish me luck with that, also and trying to research things to make sure am accurate in character descriptions…it has been a while since I was acquainted with this series besides in fan fiction form.

If I've spelled any names wrong please let me know. :)

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 14: Mending and Meeting New People

Daiyu was falling behind because his pains were coming on strong. He began to lose altitude as fatigue took over his body. The black dragon cradled the young human boy in his arms protectively but soon he feared that he would crash. "I must land!" He shouted ahead.

Kiamana circled back immediately, "Is anything wrong? The boy? Is he in pain? Are you hurt?"

"I will be fine, these damned cramps have stolen my energy," Daiyu lighted on the ground and rested Jou in the shade of a huge pine tree. Jou groaned in pain as his broken arm was jostled. Daiyu looked to the white dragon as if assessing his integrity. He sighed in frustration. His pain would not subside until he mated and he knew it, but he could bare it for Jou. What he could not stand was the thought of making his kit wait until he rested to get treatment . "Take Jou," He whispered, "Please make certain he gets taken care of. I will catch up with you as soon as my body allows it.

"…But," Kiamana began.

"No buts," Daiyu growled, "I can find my way to the mating grounds and the city is just below them so I will have no trouble finding Jou. Just…please just make sure my kit is safe and sound. I-I realize you were only trying to help me and now is your chance to atone for your mistake." He finished softly his heart wrenched at the thought of leaving Jou to the care of a strange dragon but his instincts told him that Jou would be fine.

Kiamana took the human boy as gingerly as he could and took off into the air…

"…Grandpa! I'm back from the apothecary!" A short slender boy of fourteen, looking more like he were twelve, ran into the infirmary. The room was the only one painted white in the entire of the castle it resided in. The physician had insisted it was necessary to help keep the room sanitary. The boy was holding a bushel basket of dried herbs; bottles of mysterious powders and a few pieces of hide that had come from various magical creatures. The boy was pretty with lovely amethyst colored eyes that turned heads, thought he was oblivious to this. If his eyes and feminine visage were not striking enough he had a strange combination of hair colors and is hair was arranged in spikes that seemed to defy gravity.

"Wonderful, Thank you Yugi," Said the elderly man whom looked much like the boy only his hair was grey and he was a stout man with age lines on his face and laugh lines around his mouth. His face told the story of a hard but happy life. He set down the book he had been reading and asked, "They had the wolf's bane we need?"

Yugi nodded and smiled before listing off what else he had purchased, "Yes and nightshade, lavender, basil, barley, charcoal powder, soda ash. They were running a special on mushrooms! I bought some death caps, angel's wing, and bitter cap. Dried kappa flesh, griffon's beak powder, ground unicorn horn."

"Well that's good then," The old man patted his grandson's head, "We will be well stocked for a while." The boy smiled proudly and moved to put away the supplies. There was a knock on the door and the old man stood from his chair and reached for the heavy wooden door (also painted white on the inside.)

The old man opened the door and smiled as a young teen lead his little brother in.

"Good afternoon Lord Mokuba and Lord Noah," The old man bowed. Yugi paused in his task to take a respectful bow then turned to finish putting away the things he had bought. The old man gestured for the boys to take a seat and then he sat across from them, "how are the young masters doing today? Master Noah, are you doing well?"

Mokuba smiled but there was worry in his eyes. Noah looked indifferent to the man, but honestly he liked the doctor better than most of the other castle servants.

Since Noah refused to speak Mokuba cleared his throat, "Noah hasn't been sleeping well at all Dr. Mutou."

"Mmm," The physician frowned, "You've been taking your medicine Master Noah?"

Noah nodded slowly, still looking unemotional. It hurt to watch this nine-year-old looking like a statue. They need not know that he was having horrible chest pains in the night, or the nightmares. He may not have admitted to liking Seto but he looked up to him as an example and perhaps a possible rival. If Seto could be cold and unemotional even in the most harrowing of situation he could bare a little pain and the nightmares of decapitated corpses coming for him were just that—they were just bad dreams.

The man beckoned the small boy over and began to look him over. He was still frowning. He pulled a device over his eyes that magnified his face comically. Still Noah didn't smile. Dr. Mutou looked at his blood shot eyes and pale skin. He didn't like it one bit. He knew there was more to the story and it worried him greatly he had been one of the few staff not to be dismissed by the young governor when he took his step-father's seat of power. He had been there at the castle since Gozaburo was a young man. He had also been the one to warn the monster that his delicate husband need not suffer any more abuse lest he perish. He knew Gozaburo was raping the beautiful man but he had been powerless to stop it. He also knew what a difficult birth Noah endured. Both parent and child nearly perished. Magnus was never quite the same after…he had loved Noah but somehow the child frightened him just a bit. He had done his best to be a good parent for the baby but in the end his weak body gave out and Noah was left in the care of his two older brothers.

Before he could really examine the boy a deafening roar was bellowed as a shadow blocked out the sun. Mokuba stood and bolted out the door without a word. Noah turned and followed him thanking his luck to be out of that examination before something was discovered.

Yugi looked to his grandfather imploringly as he held a bottle of what looked to be crushed beetle shells. The old man nodded and Yugi smiled, "Thanks Grandpa!" He set the bottle down and took off after the other boys to see what was going on…

…Kiamana landed in the center of a large courtyard. It was flanked on one side by the castle and the other were the dragon stables behind was a wall of solid granite. This was all set about three quarters up a huge mountainside and sitting on a forebodingly steep cliff face. There was only one way up to the city by foot, a precarious and narrow path that often mislead a traveler to his or her untimely death.

Most just traveled by air; either by a flying creature or by magic of some sort. The city itself was only partly exposed to the outside world being carved into the mountain's nearly solid granite. Water fed up through springs that some of the citizens claim were actually created eons ago by the ancients with magic. Regardless if this were true or not the people had a clean and constant supply of water.

As Kiamana had expected both guards and servants came rushing to his aid after hearing his alarm. He was neither surprised when the young lords and their small friend with the star shaped hair came out.

There were shouts and questions, "Master Kimana! Are you harmed? Is there danger? Shall we alert the militia?" Kiamana had barely touched his hind legs to the ground and not been given a chance to set the boy down lest he be crushed in the frantic mob of people.

One guard however seemed to have sense to see the injured boy. A brunette with a rather prominent spike of hair coming to rest above his forehead resembling the fin of a shark shouted, "Quiet! Everybody! Can you not see that Master Kimana has a boy in his arms? I am certain that our questions will be answered in time but for now that boy looks hurt."

"Thank-you Honda," Kimana said then smirked and added, "Youy're not the hot head I have always taken you for."

"Why you! Come here and say that to my face you big albino salamander!" Kiamana ignored the young man's harsh words and brought the boy down to the guard's feet.

"We can fight later," He then turned the crowd quickly cleared out of his way as his long tail swished through the throng, "I will explain when I come back but there is an ill dragon that needs assistance. Please take care of him he is the dragon's charge. Consider him to be a dragon kit and remember the rights of a dame whose kit is harmed. He needs to see Dr. Mutou."

Yugi rushed over to see the young man before Honda gathered him up, "Let me look at him first." Yugi began a quick examination and worried his lower lip. The boy was beautiful but he held an expression of discomfort. His arm was hanging funny and there was a definite bump in the forearm that shouldn't be there. The skin stretched around it as bone strained to puncture the flesh. He couldn't see the blonde's back but the faint smell of burned flesh emanated off of him and the smell of blood was even worse. He nodded to Honda and said, "Mind his left arm it's broken…in two places I'm pretty sure."

The brunette picked him up and Yugi placed Jou's arm so it rested on his stomach He whispered a spell that bound his arm and made it still. He was not able to mend breaks like his grandfather could but he could do more basic spells.

Yugi led the way; Honda followed carrying this strange boy while Mokuba and Noah trailed behind…

…When Seto heard the bellowing roar he was unnerved. He had recognized the sound of his eldest white dragon. Seto rushed to the nearest balcony facing the court yard where he had seen the dragon landing from his study window. He leaned in close looking for signs of injury. He'd seen the strange boy and wondered what Kiamana was doing carrying a human about then watched as the castle physician's grandson began to examine him. He knew where they would be then.

Seto decided a visit to the infirmary was in order…

…The physician was besieged with a troupe of frantic boys one injured and unconscious and one of the palace guards. Honda was a good friend to Yugi, much like an older brother and had often looked out for the boy. He was very young but a brave solider. He didn't always see eye to eye with the lord of the castle but despite this he was respectful and generally followed orders he was a third generation paladin. Many of the other guards were regular mages and wizards. Paladins were special for their holy powers and could only be given such a rank by divinity. A god would sponsor a family of knights and chose those special enough to hold the holy title. Honda's father and grandfather before him had been blessed with the title. Since he was sponsored by a goddess named Atremis he was able to oppose Seto at times of necessity without fear of his title being stripped. Seto disliked the paladin but could easily recognize the benefit of having a goddess' protection, so he allowed the pest to maintain his position as captain of a guard squad.

It was always thought odd that the goddess of young women, virginity, and childbirth had taken an interest in a line of male warriors but there was a special reason…one that Honda would hide if he could possibly help it. If anyone ever realized his goddess' nature he would point to his bow and remind them she was also in charge of the wilderness and the hunt. While his sword arm was strong; it was his bow that never failed him in battle.

Honda laid the boy out on the examination table for the doctor.

"What have we here?" The doctor asked.

"Kiamana brought this guy in, said something about him being like an adopted dragon kit. Yugi says he's got a broken arm," Honda explained.

"Ah," The man nodded, "That is strange. Well no matter to me he is a patent and I shall treat him as such." He smiled and began to work on the lad muttering in an ancient tongue as his hands glowed white. The boy's eyes opened his face contorted in fear then he relaxed and his honey colored eyes closed again…

…Servants whispered and scurried when word spread that their lord was stalking the halls. His long white robe fluttered behind him in contrast his legs and chest were clad in black leather. He held his golden rod (his conduit for channeling magic as well as his symbol of power) at his side as he strode purposefully toward the eastern side of the castle where the infirmary was. The rumors had already spread about the strange boy that had been brought in. Their master had an almost constant scowl set on his face. They were used to it though none enjoyed working for a joyless tyrant. At least they were fairly certain he was more sane then his predecessor, but not by much. One thing Kaiba had going for him was his lack of interest in sex. Gozaburo had a tendency to sexually abuse his pretty servants both male and female. Even after marrying Magnus and raping him nightly he somehow found the energy to pull one of the maids (occasionally a young guard would be the luckless victim) to his office during the day and force her/him to perform some sort of sexual act on his person. Seto was the opposite of this. If a male or female thought they could use their body to get leverage in their status they were quite mistaken. Seto had become known as the prudish autocrat and the person stupid enough to try something sexual with him got fired, or worse.

A maid had managed to get in his sight and he scowled her into a crying fit. He ignored this and walked past while she ran off to hide in one of the many unused bedrooms of the castle. He didn't bother to knock when he made it to the infirmary he just opened the door with almost a flourish and stepped in silently…

Jou's heart raced at the memory of being crushed by a huge white paw. Then he remembered his Ma's frightened and angry face. He groaned he wasn't going to be hearing the end of it anytime soon. He looked around to see he was not in the forest but a strange white room. There were several eyes peering at him with a range of expressions. Curious and defensive from a tall boy with brown hair. Curious and Friendly from a pair of coal black eyes and a pair of purple eyes. Blue green eyes looked bored then then their owner turned and moved off to a chair to sit. Another set of purple eyes looked concerned and caring.

"Hello young man," The elderly one spoke quietly, "I'm Sugoroku Mutou, the physician here. Might I ask your name?"

"Katsuya Jounouchi," Jou mumbled, "Call me Jou." Jou barely managed to lift his head for some reason he felt drained of all his energy.

"Nice to meet you Jou," Sugoroku smiled, "You are quite an interesting person, your magic fought me the whole time I was healing your injuries." Well that would explain it why Jou felt like crap. Suddenly the door opened and everyone looked away from the boy.

"What's going on and who is this that was brought here by my dragon?" Seto demanded in an even voice.

Jou locked eyes with the man, icy blue met molten honey. He might have gasped if he were not Seto Kaiba. Their staring contest did not last long as Jou's energy waned and his eyes closed once again…

…_I wish it were longer but I need a break and some sleep. I will update again asap. ;)_


	15. Green with Envy

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

Warnings: Sexual Assault, Non-con, and Strong language.

I have no internet at home so I have to go to the nearest place to use free internet. The recluse hast emerged into society. I'm currently at the public library. I hope you folks don't mind if I am not updating as often. Plus my fear of people is likely to keep me from coming to the library very often. Amber doesn't do crowds willingly very often. :)

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 15: Green with Envy

* * *

><p>Pythonus snarled and attacked. He was damn frustrated. He had been searching for the black dragon since he had begun his heat cycle had started and he was tired of being laughed at. Pythonus was not stupid enough to go spreading his tale about the beautiful male dame, but once the creature had not turned up he started asking around.<p>

He figured he would just kill whomever got in his way but first he had to find his vision from a dream.

"I asked you a question," He snapped at the young green bull with silver eyes. The beast was easily half his size and now was bleeding from the gaping wound in his side."

"I-I told you…Never seen a black dragon. The black dragon clan is gone. They say the dragons committed a crime so bad that they were cursed to hell." The younger green caghed.

"Well fuck!" Pythonus cursed, "If you see a black dame with a long scar down his body you better fucking come to me. Don't even thing about mating. That black dragon is mine!"

The young bull stared in shock as the crazy elder dragon took off into the air. Then his eyes closed as he slowly bled out…

…Kiamana flapped his wings furiously. He wanted to get back to the black dragon. It seemed to him that Daiyu didn't realize his precarious position. A less honorable dragon would have ignored any of the black dame's protests. Instinct told him to fuck and he had fought it valiantly. A less honorable dragon would risk his life to taste the sweet nectar of Daiyu's sex. His smell was exquisite, his body shapely and strong…even his scars. Such a deep body long scar and yet the young dragon had flourished. That could have been a fatal blow but turned into a testament of his resilience and strength. Kiamana would have been further awed if he knew that Daiyu's own father had inflicted the wound, and that he was practically a only a babe he had survived alone with a near fatal blow.

Kiamana was not just hopelessly attracted to the black dragon but he also held a respect few others had earned. Kia wanted to earn the young dragon's respect, trust and friendship. As much as he wanted a physical relationship and to share in raising kits for the next ten years together (more if Daiyu would allow it) he wanted the other dragon to respect him as well. He was on poor footing so far but the wonderful creature had given him a chance. He was determined to prove himself to Daiyu…

"Lord Kaiba, this is Katsuya Jounouchi," Sugoroku answered his lord's question. The old man was a bit surprised when the young governor approached and grasped the boy's chin. Sparks seemed to fly from his burning gaze. He turned Jou's head from one side to the other as if he were examining merchandise in a shop rather than a person.

"Once he wakes I would like to see him in my study," Seto turned and walked out, "I have questions for him."

Nobody in the room argued they were smart enough to recognize that look and to defy Kaiba in this mood would be suicidal. Something about the blond boy had interested Seto, or stirred his ire.

Seto marched back to his office his heart was racing. He slammed the door to his study and let out a heavy breath. There was no denying that the blond was beautiful. Seto had had beautiful people throw themselves at him. This boy though was different he was naturally beautiful. In those seconds that their eyes connected he had felt his pulse thrum in his veins. His face was heated his heart ached.

"What is this?" He demanded the empty office. He got no answer. He pushed off of his door and moved to his desk. He would wait. His impatience was legendary they would get this boy up and to his office post haste…

…The bellowing roar had caught many dragon's attention. Mated dragons turned back to their mates but all the unmated bulls that were not already courting took off. That was the signal for a territory fight and that might mean a very desirable dame was at stake.

What was found was no dame but a dying bull. Iridescent scales were scattered a purple male lay practically gutted bleeding and gasping. Were the not in the midst of breeding season there would be a hunting party formed. The natural call of female musk clouded the mind and fatal fights, while still uncommon, were not unheard of. The fact there was no dame said only that the victor had taken her and started mating. Senses were dulled the absence of fresh female musk was missed when it already permeated the air for miles.

Pythonus snarled. His penis was hard as a diamond and his teeth sharp as razors. He had lost his last shred of control; his only thought was that the black male dame was his and he would find him. Blood foamed from his mouth. The beat of his wings was heavy and his loins burned and ached on the verge of exploding with an orgasm. He moved away from the mating grounds to search the air…

…Daiyu felt the presence light next to him.

"Why are you back?" He asked the white.

A deep chuckle came and the black dragon lifted his head.

"Your mate should not have left you in such a state beautiful," A broad headed dragon with gold scales and black eyes began to nuzzle him gently, "I'd never leave you." His snout was rough and covered in small rounded horns making him look like a horned lizard.

"I have no mate," Daiyu hissed, but realized his mistake too late.

"Ah well that saves me the trouble of killing him then," The gold slid his head along the curves of Daiyu body. A long slick tongue traced the scar that ran down his body making the black shiver uncomfortably.

Gold scales rubbed against his body then hot slick flesh pushed through the folds of the gold skin and his musk flooded Daiyu's nostrils.

"No," Daiyu pulled away, and tried to get up. The gold's chest rumbled and he only laughed louder.

"Mmm such a slutty tease," Gold grabbed Daiyu by then hips and mounted him. He began thrusting his wet cock against the soft orifice just below Daiyu's tail. Daiyu thrashed and snarled.

"I said no!" the black dragon screamed. He might have been able to get away normally but his heat had weakened him and his resistance. His sex disagreed with him expelling hot fluids over the gold dragon's belly.

"No? I think you don't mean that sweet," Gold pressed and began to penetrate. Daiyu snarled and bucked angrily.

"Get off of me you bastard!" He turned and bit the gold dragon in his face. The gold dragon clamped on his muzzle, growled a warning, and continued the thrust. Daiyu whimpered. Then a roar and a blast of white lightening hit gold scales.

"He said no!" Blue eyes blazed with hatred and white jaws snapped. Gold scales were charring but still the other dragon refused to let go.

Gold released Daiyu's mouth to protest, "This dame has no mate, I was here first, and I claim him as mine!"

"He gets a say in the matter and he refused you," Kia roared.

The gold dragon looked at Kia like a defiant child and trusted further into Daiyu's sex. The black dragon roared and struggled as he felt his first penetration in less than willing circumstances. It hurt terribly. He felt thousands of unwanted emotions ranging from shame to arousal. He didn't want to be a dame but everybody insisted he was one. He didn't want to be this gold dragon's bitch.

Kiamana tackled and pried the gold dragon away ripping his penis from Daiyu's aching body. He clamped on the things neck and shook his head sinking his claws into the other dragon's neck. He severed its head from its body and began to crush it angrily.

Daiyu stood on wobbly legs and placed his clawed forepaw on Kiamana to still him as he ripped the dead beast's guts from his stomach.

"That's enough," He spoke softly. Kiamana turned back his mouth dripped with red. He purred softly and nuzzled the black dragon smearing blood on him. Daiyu flinched a bit. Kiamana was looking at him with those strange eyes again but he didn't do anything to push the black dragon.

"Are you hurt?" Kiamana asked and the seemed to beat his own head with his forepaw, "Of course not. I'm so sorry Daiyu." He lifted his paw and began to stroke Daiyu's cheek. Something made the black dragon want to lean into the touch. He felt safer. He didn't feel completely safe though. His body was sore and he felt exposed as his private area was throbbing and bleeding.

"Can…can you travel?" Kia asked.

"I think so," He groaned suddenly and fell sideways crashing into a pine tree sending it to the ground with a great crack like cannon fire.

"I think you need to rest I do not think I could carry you very far but there is no way I will allow you to remain alone with all these hot blooded males looking for a mate you are likely to be attacked again and next time you may find yourself pregnant.

Diayu sighed he really wanted to break down and cry. He was separated from his kit, he had been mated forcefully…Should he not be crying?

"Kiamana I think that I am in shock," He said numbly and laid his head against the shattered tree trunk. Then he tried to get up again, "Please help me to some water I wish to clean that things filth off of my body."

Kia nodded and helped the smaller dragon up. With Kiamana's help Daiyu flew to a small pond not a mile from where the attack had occurred. He washed his body. As he splashed about in the water Kia suddenly raised his head.

"Where is your clan?" He asked.

"I told you I have no clan," Daiyu answered almost dryly.

"I meant…what happened to them?" Kia pressed.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Diayu snapped at the other dragon causing water to splash.

"I…I you are right I am sorry," Kiamana hung his head. It was ovbiously a painful subject. He knew well enough what it felt like to be orphaned, and he had two sisters to keep him company.

"It's alright…it is just a painful memory," Daiyu choked, "I…"

His body began to shudder as shock wore off and reality set in. Kaimana dived into the water and dragged the smaller male out as he cried and shook in shame, "He, I, why does everybody keep insisting I am a dame? I don't understand! Why did that dragon do that to me?"

"Shh, you are safe now I promise no dragon will force you to do anything while I am here to protect you," Kia tried to comfort the crying beast…

_...The name Pythonus is adapted from the Greek name Phthonus that basically means jealousy. Phthonus was the Greek God of Jealousy._


	16. Unreasonable Rage

_Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction._

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 16: Unreasonable Rage

Jou felt his body moving but he was barely aware. The fact that he was walking with someone supporting him would have shocked him if he were more coherent. The last time he felt like this he had slept for three days. The person, or was it people? There were two of them, one on either side. One was slightly taller than him and one was shorter by a head. He didn't know what the day was or the hour, but he has enough about him to know he was in a castle. Stone bricks rather than the solid granite walls of his cave home in the lonely mountain side. Daiyu was not with him. These beings were human not dragons.

His head lulled to the side, "…Tired."

"We know," A sweet voice spoke. It was light but sounded worried and sympathetic, "Sorry Jou. We have little say in this. The governor demanded to see you once you woke up and his word is never to be taken lightly."

Jou's head leaned toward the voice and fell into soft, brightly colored hair. His vision still swam but he saw gold, fuchsia, and black streaks. It smelled faintly of rose blossoms.

"You smell sweet," Jou commented making the short boy blush.

A deeper voice chuckled, "Not so fast Romeo." Jou perked up to hear the voice better.

"If you value your life you will back off my good friend here. He has a powerful suitor already."

The shorter boy blushed and shook his head, "I don't know what he means by that."

"You're breath smells," Jou chuckled stupidly as his head lulled toward the taller boy. Said boy growled.

"Behave Honda," The shorter boy warned, "I don't think he's quite himself yet."

"Whatever," The taller boy sniffed, "Say it again and I'll mop the floor with you."

"Ok…" Jou mumbled. Then he let out a loud yawn.

They continued to drag the blonde boy through the halls until they reached a large oak door. It was carved with archaic symbols and pulsated with magical power. As they stepped up to it Jou tensed and tried to back away. Something about the door frightened him terribly.

"No!" Jou pulled backward until he broke from the two boy's grasp. He fell on his backside with a small oof.

The door swung open and there stood the tall brunet. Seto glared at the scene. Jou's eyes shot open frantically.

"That door's evil! I won't go near it!" He shouted. Kaiba only needed to flick his wrist and wave his scepter and the blond was caught in his powers. Jou was dragged ever closer to the door until gold sparks flew and his own magic came out to protect him. He screamed in pain as the stronger magic forced his to retreat. He had used his magic too much and still needed to recuperate.

The blonde was brought within reach of the brunette. Jou tried to run again only to have his recently healed arm grabbed. He screamed in pain as he was drawn into Seto's office.

Jou blinked back tears of fear and pain. He was slammed into a soft arm chair. Seto rounded his desk and sat in his high backed leather chair. He glared at the blonde boy. Seto felt a pang of regret at his harsh treatment toward the boy knowing full well it was unwarranted. He tried to push it aside, this boy had defied him. He needed to learn his place and he needed to answer Seto's questions. Seto also ignored the small niggling in the back of his head that said he agreed with the boy. He had always felt the presence of evil magic on that door not to mention almost everything Gozaburo had once possessed. He threw out what he could of the old man's possessions, but that door could not be removed. It had been bound to the castle by magic and the only way to remove it would be to destroy the entire building. The door had to stay. And something about its magic had fascinated the young governor. It and the scepter were all that were left of the former lord of the castle.

He pushed the feelings aside. He folded his arms on the desk and stared at Jou.

"You will answer my questions, Katsuya Jounouchi," He demanded, "Who are you; what are you; why were you with my dragon, and where did Kiamana go off to?"

"Uh," Jou just stared back at the man before his brow furrowed in anger, "Where d' you get off? You're dragon attacked me! He was with my ma. I hope he hasn't hurt 'im."

Seto just stared on as the boy continued, "For that matter who're you? What's with th' attitude and I never 'eard o' no one ownin' a dragon!"

Jou's honey eyes blazed.

"Insolence," Seto growled, "I'm the governor! I own everything you are touching now, fool, and everybody that lives on this land is my subject! You could be imprisoned for speaking to me in such a manner!"

Jou's jaw clenched shut and his eyes blazed, "I'm not anybody's subject!" His head swam as he stood up too quickly.

"Sit down," Seto ordered. His eyes darkened almost black. Jou didn't budge an inch. Seto shot up and came after him. Something about the boy irked him to hell and back.

Now Seto had never been known as a kind or understanding man but usually it took a lot more to provoke him and he had never resorted to physical violence. It was beneath him to strike with his hands much less use his scepter as a blunt object but before he could stop himself he had it raised against Jou. He brought it down. Jou screamed as his arm snapped. He had raised his arms to protect his head and it didn't take much to re-break the barely healed arm. He fell back and hit the arm of the chair behind him. He gave another pained yelp and crumpled into the floor.

The rush of adrenalin left Seto quickly. He stared down in horror at the unconscious boy at his feet. If he had had a reason for harming the boy before he could not tell you what it had been. In a moment of clarity he saw what he had done clearly and were he trying one of his subjects the guilty party would be punished severely. Regardless of Jou's words he had truly done nothing wrong except to aggravate Seto.

Seto's pattern of uncharaistic behavior continued when he crouched next to the boy and lifted his arm from his face. The bruising had already started. Anyone could tell you that it was broken. He felt guilt. He picked up the boy and carried him back toward the door. Even unconscious he felt the smaller young man tensing as they neared it.

Honda and Yugi were ignored as Seto carried the boy back toward the infirmary. Their steps rang loudly behind him, their shouts and protests were ignored.

Seto dropped him back into the bed he had occupied before and turned to the old man, "Keep him out of my sight." He turned. Honda and Yugi skidded to a stop as he breezed past them.

"Yugi!" Sugoroku called for his grandson, "Help me please. Jou had reinjured his arm." Yugi ran in to help his grandfather with the weak and distressed boy.

"We should have delayed that meeting a little longer I suppose," The old man said glumly. Yugi nodded.

Honda stood in the doorway clenching his fists. He wondered how this could have happened. He knew Seto was a bastard but not violent, not like this.

It worried him to no end. He left his friend and the old man to heal Jou. He felt the need to call on his goddess and speak to her about this. Perhaps Artemis knew something…

I keep mispelling the name Artemis sorry about that, but for those of you wating for Atem's apearance do not fret he will be showing up sooner rather than later.


	17. A Goddess' Gift

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

Warnings: Sexual Assault, Non-con, and Strong language.

I have no internet at home so I have to go to the nearest place to use free internet. The recluse hast emerged into society. I'm currently at the public library. I hope you folks don't mind if I am not updating as often. Plus my fear of people is likely to keep me from coming to the library very often. Amber doesn't do crowds willingly very often. :)

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 17: A Goddess' Gift

Honda grabbed his bow and knife and left on foot. In the mountain side there were thickets of trees and hidden in a craggy outcropping a small paradise…

…_Honda had discovered it when he was younger. His father had taught him to climb and to survive in the forest then the day of his twelfth birthday the man ordered him out of the safety of the castle. It was a scary time, but he had been prepared for that day._

…Honda climbed the cliff face…

…_He was to seek out the Goddess Artemis; pray and make offerings to her in the hopes she might reveal herself to him. You see she had not shown herself in a physical form for many generations. The men of his clan who were under her protection had only dreamed her, but his father said he was the chosen one to bear her gift and burden._

_Honda wandered for days in the wilderness hunting to eat and defending himself from the beasts that lurked in the mountains. He climbed until he reached the Dragon's head peak. From there he spotted a waterfall. He was so parched and hot it looked like a godsend. The Dragon's head Peak was the shortest of three peeks on the mountain side. It was, as the name suggests, shaped like a roaring dragon. The gaping mouth was an opening to ancient caverns which many dragons use as a nesting sight. His father had always told him that Dragons were dangerous creatures, but intelligent and rarely attacked humans; however, under no circumstance should he ever go near a dragon's nest because a dame would attack and kill any intruders._

_Honda felt secure that it was not nesting season so he climbed the head. He didn't enter the mouth but rather climbed to the top of the head. There he saw a downward sloping path that resembled the serpentine back of a great dragon._

_It was then that he heard an angry roar. And felt the hot fire at his back. His heart told him that the clump of trees where the water fell was a safe place, so he ran._

_A huge shadow overtook him. Honda looked up to see a horrible green beast gliding on the air. It blocked out the sun. He was halfway down when he stumbled and fell forward down the rocky slope. He threw out his hand instinctually. His hands hit the sharp rocks and were cut severely. His arms gained deep and painful abrasions. His face was cut and his shirt was torn through. There was little of his body that did not ache. Honda sniffed back his tears and rose on shaky legs. A sharp pain spiked in his ankle. It was swollen from his misstep._

_The boy limped in the direction of the thicket. It was out of view but he knew it was not too far. The sun set before he made it there. He was so very frightened. Just as he was about to give up he heard a voice. It was fair and light but not as high as a woman's. A light shown before him, and he followed it…_

…It had been several hours and Night fall was upon him before he saw the great yawning head of a dragon seemingly carved into the mountain side. He climbed on…

"_Come, follow me," The light spoke to him with a gentle voice, "I will not lead you astray."_

_The stunned child only nodded. He limped slowly, always following the light. The orb of light stayed just ahead of him. It was very pretty, vibrant and iridescent. Honda limped on despite the pain. Once he crested the hill he saw the trees and a stream the trickled over mountain rock. He smiled and fell forward. Instead of hitting the ground two strong hands caught him by the arms and helped him up, "I have you young one."_

…A light shown to him through the darkness as he crested that same small peek he had so many times before. She was expecting him…

…_Honda's eyes widened as the hands had appeared from nowhere, and arms materalized as they pulled him up and further into the grouping of trees. Showers of colorful sparks rained down as he felt the change. He'd slipped from one realm to another…_

…She smiled at him, "Welcome my child. Your arrival is timely." She reached her hands to him...

"_Welcome to my hide," A tall woman smiled down at him. Her hair was wavy gold like amber silk. It was tied at the top of her head and still fell past the small of her back. She wore a cloak of animal hide and the garments of a hunter. Tanned buckskin clad legs and a loose leather shirt. Honda just gaped at her. She chuckled and tapped the bottom of his chin to close his open mouth._

_She Tisked at him, "Such a foolish boy, disturbing that dragon. I am glad you made it thought, Honda."_

"_How?" He gasped, "You knew my name, but how?"_

"_Silly child," She pulled him forward further into the woods, "I've been watching over you since before you were born. You are my chosen vessel."_

"_I am?" He asked as any innocent child might, with awe yet believing her at her word._

"_Yes," She nodded then she frowned and tapped her chin with her free hand as she continued to lead the boy into the small alcove of greenery, "No more questions for now. You need to purify yourself, and I will see about mending your wounds…and your clothes."_

_He only nodded…_

"Quickly go bathe in the purifying waters, There is much to discuss," She dropped his hands and turned away…since he had gotten older and matured she rarely looked at him without his clothes. She had explained that his nudity was nothing to be ashamed of but that some might not have innocent intentions toward his person…Especially since he had started to develop his special gifts. No normal man possessed a womb you see…

…_I need you to remove your clothes here and your knife. You must not take anything with you into the water. The water would be tainted._

"_My blood?" He worried. She shook her head._

"_Take what came from mother earth and your mother's womb. Your blood is pure. Earth that was not bent by man's will and blood of an innocent. Wash in the waters and let them purify you of worldly thoughts."_

_Honda obeyed. He stripped, blushing all the while. The female god did not avert her gaze. But her eyes held nothing lecherous. True she was appraising his body, but to the ends of a god and not to a mortal. He met with her approval. She nodded toward the water once he was finished disrobing._

_Taking his things from him she vanished…_

…Honda undressed and folded his clothes. He removed his knife, bow and arrows and laid them on his clothes pile. He stepped into the frigid waters and began to wade out. Even before fully submerging he felt the dirt on his soul being drawn from him…

…_The pool that the water fell into appeared to be carved out of tan and brown rock of some kind. It was bordered by ferns and berry bushes. The water's surface was serene and glassy allowing him to see the damage to his face and arms clearly. He hissed at the sight. Honda tested the waters. He shivered as he sunk his foot into them. It was cold as ice and clear as crystal. The dirt and blood diluted and dispersed into the water sinking to the solid rock bed that made up the basin. He stepped in and began to wade to the center. He immediately noticed that the floor sloped sharply only a few feet out._

_The waterfall was an awesome sight. It roared in his ears. He neared it until He grew too nervous. He stopped at the center of the pool. The falling water sprayed him and drenched his head. He dunked himself feeling heavy. Should he not feel lighter in the water? He struggled against the pull of the waters. Honda began to panic and thrash._

"_Do not let the weight of the world weigh you down, lest you drown," Her voice echoed in his head._

_Against his better judgment he stopped moving and relaxed. He felt like a weight was literally being lifted from hid body, or rather the shackle that was pulling him down was loosened until it slipped off. He floated in the icy waters until his body felt numb._

"_Come now dearest Honda and I will warm you with some meat and hot cider," The woman called._

…Honda emerged from the pool clean and fresh. He went looking for his clothes only to find Artemis holding them and sniffing.

"This person," She started, "Not the sweet boy but someone new. He smells of strong magic…pure magic. It reminds me of the hinde. They are extinct, but somehow…" She trailed off and smiled at him, "Well it seems fitting such a magical creature would turn up now. We must discuss it as well as the issue of your intended."

Honda frowned. This was something that had plagued the back of his mind since he first found this place and met the Goddess or fertility and the hunt…

…_Honda sat at the goddess's feet completely unclothed. She fed him and made him to drink. Honda felt as if all his ails were cured with the hot cider._

_He looked down at his arms. They were healing before his eyes._

"_You are feeling better? I am glad," She reached down and patted his damp hair, "You respond to my cures better than any vessel before you. That is why you are the one to carry my heir._

_Honda had been chewing on a large hunk of meat. He stopped and nearly spilled the food down his front._

_Artemis chuckled and nodded, "In time you will be found by your destined mate. Your husband has been chosen by the fates."_

_Honda's eyes rolled back and he fell forward in a faint. The goddess could hardly blame the boy…_

…Honda was resting at the female god's feet eating and drinking like he had when he was a boy. The goddess waited patiently for him to finish his meal before she began instructing him in his fated duty.

Honda had always feared this day…Now he wondered if the arrival of that golden boy had anything to do with it.

He asked her, "You said you smelled magic. How do you mean? I met with a young man about my own age today. He was injured and carried to the castle by one of Kaiba's dragons. Could he be my husband?"

Artemus shook her head, "No he is not, I do not know his purpose. He is carried by another god's whim perhaps. What I smelled was that he is meant to heal a great wound in the world. He is pure like you and would not be able to lay with you to produce my heir."

Honda did not know whether to be relieved or worried.

"I have sensed it for quite some time, not as long as I knew your destiny, but there are three of you…Special beings that are pure and meant to fulfill some fated purpose."

Honda could only nod and listen.

"Get some rest child we will have our discussion in the light of a new day," She handed him animal skins to sleep on and left him in a flash of light.

He made his bed thanking his goddess for the warm furs since he was not allowed to wear his clothes in her grove…

…_I will continue this asap, but for now I hope you don't mind that I have side tracked the story a bit._


	18. Rising Early

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

Warnings: Sexual Assault, Non-con, and Strong language.

I have no internet at home so I have to go to the nearest place to use free internet. The recluse hast emerged into society. I'm currently at the public library. I hope you folks don't mind if I am not updating as often. Plus my fear of people is likely to keep me from coming to the library very often. Amber doesn't do crowds willingly very often. :)

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 18: Rising Early

Honda rose early in the morning. The sweet sound of singing woke him. Artemis sat at the edge of the pool of purification holding and apple and a knife. She was peeling it and tossing the scraps in the water she looked away from the boy as he sat up and wrapped the animal skin about his waist. She smirked at his modesty. Honda had nothing to be ashamed of. He was quite a pleasing specimen of humanity.

His parents were of the magic using races, many have forgotten that the magical arts first were first revealed to shamans by the gods.

How silly of mortals to build churches and denounce magic as a demonic and evil practice; and then those who used magic to preform 'miracles' were heralded as holy ones.

The paladins are only a sect of the magical races. They call up on the gods to bless them with purification powers, and they use their own inborn magic amplified by the power of a god or goddess.

That was neither here nor there though. The female god had a lot to lay before her acolyte. It really was unfair to expect a mere child to bear the burden of a goddess but it was the way things had been. Few know the truth. Every god and goddess has a limited amount of time in the sphere of the living before he or she must retire to paradise. The god's lifespan of sorts is a very long one, so long each human life is like the blink of an eye to them, but he or she is still limited in the time that they are allowed to spend in this realm. Their powers are passed, along with their knowledge, through mortal being. Honda was her chosen vessel. Conception was not a clean process. Unfortunately there are sacrifices to be made. Honda will pay in pain and blood, but he will rear the next goddess of the hunt and fertility. The woman that is and was the representative god will implant the secret knowledge of eternity in the little baby. As a mortal being, the child will live a short time on earth (one life span) then die. When the child's physical body dies the new god is born. Artemis will give over her powers to the child and retire to the next plane where all willing souls go. Even she is not entirely certain what it will be like. The realm she lives in now is limited. Hades houses those who are too stubborn, or short sighted to realize that something lies beyond. The goddess would never admit to the boy her frailties or fear of the unknown. Something not known to a god, who had had eons to gather information, is undoubtedly the most frightening thing of all.

"Good morning, Honda," She greeted and handed him a peeled apple. She was still watching the apple peels that floated on the surface of the water.

"Your husband is going to be a very striking man. He is vain, but I am sure you will be able to humble him," She chuckled.

"When will this man appear?"

"The full moon," She answered with certainty.

"But that's only a few days away!" Honda shouted in surprise. He waved his free hand about as if he were swatting at a fly.

"Hush and eat your apple," She said still looking at the peelings and reading the future in them as they swirled and churned in the slight tidal effect created by the waterfall in the distance.

"What am I to do?" Honda asked then bit into the peeled fruit. It was a very good apple, full of delicious juice. He swallowed hard, "How will I know him? What if he hates me? I'm plain, nothing special."

The goddess turned and glared at him, "Are you insinuating that my acolyte, the person who represents me to the mortal world, is nothing special?"

This was a rarity. The woman was rarely cross but the venom in her voice made him nervous. She stood and turned to him. She put her hands on her perfect hips and flipped her golden mane back and stared him down hard. Then she lectured him, "Nobody insults me, and by extension you. Don't you every dare think you are not worthy. I have waited nigh a thousand years for the perfect candidate. I will not have your insecurities sullying my choice!"

Honda nodded and looked at the water that lapped at the shore.

"Go wash up and prepare to leave here. You have to be ready for him. I promise that I will be watching over you," She softened and pulled the boy into a hug that could only be described as motherly…

…Jou woke and it was dark out. His arm was still sore but he wiggled his fingers and everything seemed to be in place. He was worried about Daiyu. Where was he? The boy got up and looked around. He saw the heavy clouds in the sky something odd was going on. That didn't seem like a normal thunder storm. He saw light peeking from behind the dark clouds.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. The air was charged with magical energies…

…Kiamana and Daiyu were going slow. Kia could not complain as he got to know the black dragon better. Daiyu was a strong dragon. He managed to get into the air and they were well on their way back to the castle and none too soon. He sensed the approach of a familiar energy he needed to get back and make sure Kaiba behaved. He wasn't the easiest person to get along with and playing nice with royalty was not his forte. Oh the man managed to keep a tenuous relationship with his neighbors. As governor of such a strategic location he had to deal with the elves from time to time, but that was not his biggest concern; the King himself was apparently headed straight for the mountain…

_Sorry so short, but having a bit of writers block. :)_


	19. The Calm Beneath the Storm

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

Warnings: Sexual Assault, Non-con, and Strong language.

I have no internet at home so I have to go to the nearest place to use free internet. The recluse hast emerged into society. I'm currently at the public library. I hope you folks don't mind if I am not updating as often. Plus my fear of people is likely to keep me from coming to the library very often. Amber doesn't do crowds willingly very often. :)

* * *

><p>The Dragon's Child<p>

Chapter 19: The Calm Beneath the Storm.

* * *

><p>Lightening clashed and thunder rolled across the sky following a procession in the sky. The young looking man with golden spiked hair colored ornately with black and purple streaks was being carried on the back of a great and ancient Dragon. His guards were a man in dark purple robes and wizard's hat that partly his hid face; and young looking girl dressed in blues and pinks. Where the man looked foreboding she looked cheerful and happy. Looks were deceiving because both summoned creatures were very powerful and both were only manifestations of the young man's magic.<p>

This was the king, though appearing only to be a young man he was actually thousands of years old. One could only look into his eyes to see. The ruby iris's held many forgotten wisdoms and saw many horrors, including the death of his own cousin and his cousin's destined help mate. He lived to see his cousin reincarnated in a very bitter shell. He was always harsh but the king held understanding because he had only found his soul mate only to lose the beautiful soul tragically.

Atem wished to help his cousin but his reincarnation Seto was hard to convince, and damn but he was frustrating. Thankfully there was an adorable little physician's apprentice to make his visits bearable. By the gods was that child beautiful and enchanting. That Yugi was beautiful to behold with such pretty, big eyes; and such a petite frame. He looked fragile and precious. Also brave and kind. Yugi was not strong physically but he has shown courage in dealing with the cranky governor and his siblings…not that lord Mokuba was difficult but the other two Kaiba's were often a nightmare to deal with. Then man had been waiting since his child hood for his mate to appear. Not one of the soothsayers could have predicted a lowly servant would be filling that roll, but This time the King was going to make his intent known. He had the excuse of wanting to observe the dragons during mating season. His dragon was older than he and past the age of breeding. It was skeletal but fierce and it's true power came from the magic it has absorbed over the millennia.

Atem paused his dragon was troubled. The descended without needing a command. The thunderous clouds parted and the King saw two dragons. One he recognized immediately as the eldest and largest of Seto's three white dragons the other a black dragon seemed to be losing altitude. The white roared in distress and dipped below the black and then up to keep the other in the air. This only slowed the decent and soon the black dragon lost the will or the energy to fight. The skeletal dragon roared and swooped down. He dwarfed the other two. It fled under then and caught them the king had realized it's plans and climbed up the things spine, his magical escorts both got out of the way, and the exhausted beasts came to a rest on the huge dragon's back.

"Y-your-your Highness," The white dragon bowed it's long neck low.

The black let out a pitiable whine and tried to move as if to bow.

"Thank-you," The white continued before begging his pardon and turned to the black dragon, "I must apologize for my companion. He is injured and weak.

"Please then," the king said in a regal voice, "Tend to your injured, but tell me what are you doing so far away from the breeding grounds, and from my cousin's side?"

The white dragon sighed. He recounted the whole story…or what he knew of it. The king listened and nodded. When Kiamana described Jou the king seemed especially interested. Daiyu fell into a fitful slumber and the White dragon worried over him. Being taken by force is no trifle and can sometimes result in a dame becoming seriously ill, many times rapes that result in pregnancy end in miscarriage, and even the death of the mother.

"This dragon is quite rare," The king observed. "And if what you say is true I wager that the boy he adopted is probably very special as well. This smells of deep magic, or godly intervention. We must hurry to my cousin's castle."

The huge dragon that they all rode on gave an ear splitting screech before it sped up…

* * *

><p>…Seto groaned when he saw the storm approaching. All he needed was King Atem breathing down his neck. He knew he was no match for his king but that didn't mean he did not scoff at the man's sentimental ideals and his insistence that Seto was his cousin reincarnated.<p>

Seto too thanked the gods for little Yugi on these ocassions. That boy was annoying to him but seemed to charm the King to no end. If he wanted Atem out of his hair he would only have to summon the physician's grandson and Atem was as contented as a kitten with cream.

Seto wanted to gag at the thought, but that was far, far, way too far beneath him so he only rolled his eyes and stood from his huge polished oaken desk. They would be arriving any minute. He called for the head of the guard.

"Prepare for the king's arrival. I would like to offer him his usual place in the east living quarters, and please inform the head cook to begin preparing a feast," The man nodded and turned silently to go make the arrangements necessary.

Seto should have been surprised but Atem made more than one surprise visit. He tended to do this to all the governors, but Seto suspected he visited Gagao Torin more often than all the other great cities in Vendavia combined…

* * *

><p>…Honda hurried back toward the castle as the preceived thunderstorm grew closer to the mountains. It would not do at all to be caught in a bad storm where there was little shelter outside of dragon caves, and the prospect of being roasted alive by an angry mother dragon did not sit well with him at all. Besides there was a lot of magic in the air. He sensed it. This was no ordinary storm. If he was right he smirked. Yugi that lucky boy. Honda knew he was smitten with the king and it seemed that his Highness Atem was equally taken with the boy. He hoped that they king would finally make a move on the boy, but he would sure miss Yugi after he was married and whisked away to the kings Palace. If Yugi is happy though that was most important. Something in the back of his mind was churning though but he tried not to think about it. The full moon was coming. Was his intended in the Kings party? When would they meet and how would he know?<p>

Honda was scared he might not admit it but what if his husband would turn out to be a total ass, what is he was abusive? Honda knew the law of the land and the submissive party in a marriage had few rights. That was why the male pregnancy potion was so abused up until a few years ago. Thank the gods that King Atem put a stop to its use. Gozaburo may have invented his own concoction but there were other recipes for similar potions. None of them was gentle on the victim. Actually Gozaburo Kaiba's potion was probably the best ever made and it was still quite flawed.

Honda reached the gentle slopes that led to the base of the castle wall not long before a great bolt of lightning hit the ground in the center of the court yard. Blinding light flashed before his and everybody else's eyes and there stood the king, his two magical summons and two dragons. Honda raised a brow as that great sarcastic brute of a dragon Kiamana was fussing over a slightly smaller black dragon…

* * *

><p>…Seto was greeted with the sight of his king and his dragon as well as this new comer. He walked over to the party.<p>

"Ah, it's so nice to see you again cousin," Atem greeted. Seto bowed to the shorter man.

"I see you've brought my dragon back. I was beginning to wonder if he was planning to return," Seto replied. Kiamana realized it was the man's way of saying he had been worried and wrote off the derisive tone.

"Yes," Atem smirked, "But you cannot expect him to leave his new mate behind."

"Mate?" Two voices rang. Seto's voice did not betray his shock, but Kiamana's embarrassment was easily heard.

Daiyu was unconscious so did not put up a protest at the assumption of the king.

"You should be proud of him Seto. It is not every day one finds a gem like this one," Atem patted his shoulder in congratulations.

Seto sniffed and turned his nose up at the injured and scarred dragon, "Hardly. This scrawny thing dosen't compare in stature to any of my dragons.

Kiamana growled warningly at his master before he could stop himself.

"I beg to differ Seto. It is Kiamana who had better hope a more worthy dragon does not contest his claim. This is a very rare find. You do realize this is probably the first time in over one hundred years that a male dame has appeared…above even that a regal black dragon. The last of his kind I wager. Once word gets out there are going to be quite a few drakes looking to challenge Kiamana. I hope he is up for the challenge."

Seto turned back to regard this extraordinary dragon. If Atem was right then of course Kiamana should have him. Seto nodded his approval. Atem was, after all, much more versed in dragon lore than Seto he would be the resident expert on castle grounds at the moment…

* * *

><p>…Jou sat up he sensed his mother. She was close. He got up despite the dizziness and pain in his over taxed body and he shuffled toward the door. Nobody was paying attention to the boy since they were in a rush to make things ready for the king…<p>

* * *

><p>…Atem followed Seto to his office once inside they sat.<p>

"I must apologize for the sudden appearance. I have three more guests waiting to arrive, from the elvin nations. I would not have come so suddenly but there is a dark undercurrent of magical energies. We think there is a gathering of demonic magic users and other black magical forces. We could not send word to you. I was communicating with the faerie queen via the natural elements but even earth magic can be corrupted by these forces our last communication was interrupted but before that happened we agreed to meet here where the two types of magic meet. Because of the nature of the magical binding of the city the dark magic cannot easily disturb us here.

Seto nodded if this was true then he needed to be wary. This is a point of power and the city may be attacked directly in order to gain control of the access point to the faerie and elven realms. Seto summoned one of the guard captains.

"Your Majesties?" The man knelt in respect to the two men.

"I want triple security around the whole city and increase the watch over the castle to four men per patrol. Nobody goes anywhere unescorted," Seto ordered. He especially worried over his brothers the last time they were attacked Noah was so traumatized. An inkling in the back of his mind said he needed to check on the blond boy but he ignored the dread in his heart.

The men continued their discussion. Seto found Atem much more bearable when there was a crisis to keep them away from more personal subjects…

* * *

><p>(Leaving you off there for now sorry about the long wait and the short length to the chapter. Still struggling with this plot.)<p> 


	20. Royal Pain

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

Warnings: Sexual Assault, Non-con, and Strong language.

The Dragon's Child

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Royal Pain<p>

* * *

><p>Jou wandered until he found a way out to the courtyard. He knew Daiyu was near. He just followed his senses, and the restless dragons. Unfortunately he didn't make it far before a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him.<p>

"Well, well," A deep voice chimed in, "Who have we got here? Sneaking around are we?" Jou was turned forcefully and faced with a tall muscular man with blond hair and piercing eyes. Jou struggled to break free but the man was strong. He also had magical abilities. He charged his hand with a numbing power that made the smaller blond go limp.

"Rafael, what 'ave you got there?" A shorter man with brown hair came over, another brunet was behind him.

"We got an intruder Valon," The big man chuckled, "He's really pretty don't cha think?"

"We'd better report to Captain Dartz," The third man suggested.

"Awe, c'mon I was hoping to get some play time with this one, He looks mouthwatering," The big guy frowned but he threw the boy over his shoulder and they carried him away. ..

* * *

><p>…Kiamana paced back and forth as he waited for the black dragon to wake. He was worried, but also he feared other drakes somehow finding him and taking the sleeping dragon away from him. He had to let Daiyu know how he felt.<p>

There was no time for denial. The male dame was in the throes of heat and his scent was strong, strong and delicious. It was something exotic like spices from far off lands. The dragon simply wreaked of submission and desire. n\No matter what Daiyu thought of himself, he was designed to be dominated and impregnated. The hatchlings he would produce would be strong and beautiful perfect little creatures. Kiamana hardly could control his baser instincts and had to fight instincts to wake the smaller dragon by mounting him. He would let the poor creature rest. Daiyu had already been through enough in the last few hours without Kia disturbing his sleep…

* * *

><p>…Atem tapped his fingers impatiently he and Kaiba had finished talking for over ten minutes. He was waiting for Yugi to arrive and escort him to his room. Seto had summoned him.<p>

"What could be taking so long?" He mumbled.

Seto stood. He was asking the same question in his head. He was about to leave the room when a rapid knocking came on his study door.

"Enter," He sat back down behind his huge oak desk.

It was Yugi, he was breathing hard and clutching his chest. He bowed his chest heaving with his pants, "Your Highness. Lord Kaiba…I have distressing news."

"Rise Yugi," Atem called before Seto had the chance to say anything. The governor's eyes narrowed.

"What is the problem?" Seto asked impatiently.

"Jou…He has gone missing from his sick bed. We have been looking for an hour and no sign of him!" Yugi exclaimed. Seto stood once more Yami stood with him.

"Who is this Jou person?" he directed his gaze to Yugi. The boy felt uncomfortable for some reason the King looked almost Jealous.

"Katsuya Jounichi, He goes by Jou for short. He came to us injured he is the ward of a dragon."

"That is odd," Atem spoke.

Seto growled. This peasant dog was turning out to be quite the nuisance. He had better get the guard on the matter and have them bring the boy back to the infirmary…

* * *

><p>…The captain of their squad, Dartz, looked ominous sitting at his desk. His hair was long and green tinged. It was loose and fell over his shoulders. He wore the typical uniform of the guard, black leather shirt and pants, and a black cloak. His underlings brought in an intruder not too long ago. They were told to put the boy in the dungeon.<p>

Rafael volunteered to take the boy. He seemed quite pleased with the turn of events. Dartz could not care less what happened to the young blond. Trespassers forfeited their rights once they set foot on the governor's estate. He watched the guards leaving to return to their rounds absent one Rafael. He sniffed. He would be flogged for shirking his duty later, but for now Dartz had too much paperwork to file thanks to the governor's most recent orders…

* * *

><p>… Jou found himself in a smelly cage. The walls were damp and unpleasant. He shivered as he felt eyes on him. He was stripped of his meager coverings and laid on a damp floor. Jou sat up quickly and pulled his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them tight not feeling any less naked for his efforts.<p>

A tall figure stepped from the shadows. Jou squinted seeing the blond hair glinting in the light of a torch. The man leaned in, "I have to go for now sweet heart, but I'll be back later to show you a real good time." He turned taking the torch leaving the boy in the pitch dark dank prison cell…

* * *

><p>…Their footsteps echoed off the tightly packed stone masonry that acted as walls for the castle the cool gray stone reflected the forboding thoughts in Yugi's mind. He was too worried and frantic to wonder that he was in fact walking ahead of the king when he (as the lowly servant) should have been behind both the king and the governor.<p>

Seto growled. That insolent blond boy was loose in the castle somewhere. He would be lucky if he did not end up imprisoned. Yami followed Yugi in an undignified display that disgusted Seto. Were he not the king Seto would have pushed past the boy and man, making a derisive comment as he went. The king was focused on the young boy's posterior. Most un-kingly of him. The man had no shame as he openly lusted with his eyes, no he never actually touched. It was obvious how much he wanted to but he also cared enough for the boy that only a proper and true courtship would do. The king wanted Yugi as his soul-mate and lover, his bride for life.

They stopped so suddenly that Seto nearly stumbled. He did not, because Seto Kaiba did not stumble **ever**. They were faced with a refuse bin that held lots of odds and ends. Seto quirked his brow at this. Yugi explained, "I could sense his magic. I followed it this far and it ended not far from here. Other people's auras over powered it. There Yugi grabbed a piece of ragged material out of the bin and held it up.

Seto sniffed, "What is digging in trash going to accomplish."

"These belong to Jou. They are torn. He had no other belongings with him," Yugi blushed at the connotations. Jou was without his clothes possibly walking in a daze through the castle. He shook his head and the normally placid young man's face took on a serious look that brought maturity to his countenance. He spoke, "Jou is not well he was severely drained. In his distress he was trying to defend himself using his magic. I doubt he is fit to defend himself now, were something to happen."

Again an unpleasant feeling welled up in the Governor's chest. He had perhaps not helped matters by reinjuring the boy and now he had a weak and vulnerable (not to mention nude) peasant wandering around—the nude part disturbed him the most. He felt nobody had the right to see the lovely blond like that (yes he was willing to admit how gorgeous the shorter young man was).

Seto immediately summoned the nearest guard.

The man bowed his long brown hair cascaded over his head as he nearly touched the floor, "Your highnesses have need of me?"

He stood but kept his eyes leveled lower than their gaze seemingly respectful but winking at Yugi.

"Enough," Yami growled.

"Guard, you show no fear," Seto feigned he was impressed.

The man dared look up and immediately regretted it as icy blue eyes drilled into him. "You will remember your place. It is nowhere near the young medic apprentice. Now go alert your captain that an injured boy is lost within the palace. He has blond hair and answers to the name Jou. He will be found and brought back to the infirmary, mark my words not a hair on his person is to be molested…if the party that finds and returns him values their souls." Seto's eyes darkened and the naïve guard didn't doubt that the man's eyes were the gateway to hades itself…

* * *

><p>Sorry so short and took so long. :) more soon I promise.<p> 


	21. Fear of the Golden Child

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

Warnings: Sexual Assault (Sorry People) and Strong language.

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 21: Fear of the Golden Child

* * *

><p>Daiyu moaned and lifted is head. He was sore all over his nether region throbbed painfully but he realized he was resting on a soft bed of sweet hay. It smelled nice, and was surprisingly cool.<p>

"Daiyu," A deep voice spoke softly. There was an unfamiliar thrill in his heart when he realized it was the white dragon Kiamana.

A hot breath hit Daiyu's neck as the larger dragon hovered over him. Daiyu looked up. His vision swam and the larger male's musk was overwhelming him. Daiyu blushed and buried his nose in the sweet alfalfa. Then his senses returned. His ruby eyes widened in fear.

"Where's Jou? Is he well? Is he safe?" The black dragon tried to get up.

"He's fine," Kia assured. He nuzzled the other dragon's slender neck. He purred…was he actually purring? Dai made him feel like a fledgling in spring.

"I want to see him," The black dragon tried to get up. Kia gently held him down.

"Rest," He said in a hushed tone, "I will…I'll bring Jou to see you. Sleep for now. I promise to be back with your kit quickly…

* * *

><p>…Sugoroku paced the infirmary his face set in a severe frown. That boy. He had only left the room for a short time and when he had come back he found only an empty bed.<p>

There was a knock at the door. The old man answered hoping there was news on the boy's whereabouts, or better yet the boy himself safe and sound. No only Mokuba and Noah stood there looking worried.

"Have they found him yet?" Mokuba asked his voice shook. The boy was such a caring child he was crying over a virtual stranger. Noah remained unemotional (on the outside). The younger child was holding onto Mokuba's arm and he gave a very slight comforting squeeze to his older brother. Sugoroku might have smiled if he were not so worried. Noah tried to hide it but he really loved Mokuba very much.

The old man shook his head and sighed, "No. I am terribly sorry."

"W-Want us to wait with you?" Mokuba offered. The physician gave a weak smile and nodded.

He offered them some tea, 'You take yours black, right?" Mokuba nodded. The old man looked to the little boy who looked so similar to Seto. He gave a warm smile, "I know Noah likes cream and sugar in his tea." Noah nodded, but stayed silent.

Sugoroku turned to the small stove in the corner. It was of a duel purpose. It kept the room warm when the mountain air got too chilly, and also was used to cook and brew potions on. He set a kettle (already filled with spring water) on the stove and reached into his cupboard for his tin of black tea and some delicate porcelain teacups that had belonged to his great grandmother. They were enchanted to never break or chip and clean themselves. They looked new, but they were actually over a century old.

There was a scraping sound at the infirmary window. The man set the cups and tea on his small work table and peeked outside. A huge blue eye peered back making him jump, but the startled man opened the window.

"How is Jou doing?" Kiamana asked with a worried voice.

"Ah," Sugoroku sighed.

The one blue eye that was staring at them man narrowed, "Daiyu wants to see him. Is he able to leave the infirmary?" The blue eyes looked past the old man to try and see the boy but the view of the infirmary beds was blocked by a white screen.

"Kiamana, the thing is," He frowned ant tried to break the news gently, "Jou seems to have wandered off and…well…we haven't found him…yet…but I am sure that Lord Kaiba will rectify the situation soon."

'Ok," The white dragon answered seeming to take the news well. The old man was counting down from ten in his head. He only reached six…

The large blue eye widened. Kia roared, "**WHAT!**"

* * *

><p>…Seto was following his king and his servant. There was a bellowing roar that caused them to cover their ears, further the entire castle seemed to shake with the echoes of it. The governor pushed past the others and ran toward the east wing where he was certain the roar came from. He recognized the sound of his dragon. Kiamana was distressed and that could be extremely dangerous. The king and the apprentice physician followed suit…<p>

* * *

><p>…Jou covered his ears in fear. The roar rattled his cage. The blond boy had attempted to use his magic to open the lock to the door already it only resulted in gaining him painful burns on his hands and wrists. The cell was enchanted against magical attacks only the key would open it apparently.<p>

He wrapped his arms around his legs tighter but mindful of his painful burns. He wished he knew a way to heal his burns but he didn't know any spells he only seemed to be able to make things move.

Jou rested his chin on his knees and began to hum the song his mother (his human mother) Had sung to him so many years ago.

"That sounds very pretty," A familiar and much unwanted voice called to him.

Jou shivered. He heard the lock clicking but he refused to acknowledge the man, Rafael.

"Are you cold?" The larger blond asked, to Jou he actually sounded concerned. Jou looked up to see the man frowning.

Rafael could not help himself the boy was just so damn beautiful. He seemed harmless. Rafael himself easily overpowered him. He shrugged off his cloak and reached around the boy wrapping it behind the teen. Jou tensed reminding the man of a frightened rabbit. The man leaned in as he secured the cloak. Jou almost smiled he had been cold, not to mention exposed.

Rafael smiled and spoke, "You are so lovely. I want you. If you behave I can get you out of here."

Jou gasped as the hands that had been fastening the cloak traveled down his chest. He tried to back up but hit the wall. If Rafael cared about Jou's obvious discomfort he could not tell. Rafael's large hands ghosted down his chest barely touching Jou's hardened dusky pink nipples.

A hand found its way down his stomach resting just above the hair that surrounded his penis. The other hand had moved behind him pulling him forward. Rafael cupped a soft cheek of Jou's bottom and gave a gentle squeeze. Oh how he wanted this young fresh body as his. He looked into the boy's wide frightened eyes. They looked deep amber in the dim light but he remembered how golden they had looked in the sun. His hair was golden blond. His skin looked like delicious caramel. The boy was golden all over. His hair shined, his eyes glittered, his skin glowed. The man wanted to have the boy in the sunlight, but for now. He just enjoyed the smoothness of the boy's skin, the springy soft flesh.

He stroked the boy's pubic hair. It was slightly course but much finer than his own. The boy's penis was a decent size, but of course not as big as his own. He wondered how long and thick it would become in arousal. He stroked it. Jou whimpered in surprise and fear.

"No," The boy whispered.

"Shh," Rafael soothed the boy leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss. His other hand began rubbing the skin between the globes of Jou's ass. The puckered hole there clenched and Jou squeezed his eyes shut. The man was touching him. It felt weird and scared him. Besides that he was extremely close to Jou's biggest secret.

"No, no, no, no," Jou's voice came out in a pleading whine. But it was too late. The man's finger went too far and slipped inside a second hole.

Rafael's eyes widened in surprise as his finger was engulfed in moist heat of a hole that was definitely not supposed to be there. He slipped his finger out and backed away a bit.

"Shit," He whispered. He knew that he was in trouble. The boy was a hermaphrodite and that could only mean one thing. He was…he was just fucked. The boy…he should have known. This beautiful child was a temptress indeed. Only by magic or divine intervention did a perfect hermaphrodite like this appear. Meaning he belonged to a powerful sorcerer or was an acolyte for a god. Rafael left the shaken blond he let himself out of the cell.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," He chanted under his breath.

Tears slipped from Jou's eyes, "Ma." He wept and cried for Daiyu…

* * *

><p>…Daiyu could just sense the distress of his kit. He got up and despite the pain of his heat he follow his instinct. Jou's fear spiked and the black dragon growled. His red eyes shined with the promise of pain ton the one who had made Jou feel so frightened…<p> 


	22. New Guests and Trouble

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

* * *

><p>The Dragon's Child<p>

Chapter 22: New Guests and Trouble

* * *

><p>…The screech sounding like a bird of prey could be heard in the distance. More joined in a chorus.<p>

"Damn it Mai! Will you shut those blasted harpies up?" An elf with dark Hair pulled into a high ponytail and green eyes plugged his ears with his fingers. He wore fine looking black and red silk robes under which he had a suit of leather armor, a shining silver sword was sheathed at his waist with a red hilt and encrusted with onyx stones, around his head a band of silver encrusted in diamond shaped onyx stones and triangular rubies. He rode in a flying chariot alongside a shapely blonde elf. She rolled her dark lavender eyes.

"Is that anyway to speak to your Queen, Ryugi?" The Queen wore lighter colors than her companion. Her colors were pink and green. On her head a golden tiara with heart cut pink rubies and oval cut spring green peridot. Her pale gold ringlets billowed in the wind. Behind them two elves dressed in white head to foot sat quietly, both were females. One wore a Diamond encrusted crown of platinum and much more modest silver band rested on the brow of her handmaiden…Finally a young female that could always be found in the company of the white queen and her most trusted servant. The girl radiated innocence and purity. She wore a pink and blue dress. The male elf had given the pretty young female the once over but then got a chill down his spine as the white queen's companion stared blindly at him.

Ryugi tried to ignore their presence after that, but the uneasy feeling continued to crawl over him. White elves were a very powerful minority in their realm. They were not just in tune with all things natural, and against anything unholy or unnatural; but they _saw_ things. Yes he knew they were blind but it wasn't a secret that elves of the White Order were all seers. Most were female. None had children of their own because they were all sworn virgins from birth which made the pretty young female all the more curious. She was not a white elf but lived among them. She was not a full blood elf and her physical resemblance to the white queen's handmaid was eerie.

The male shook his head and turned his gaze forward. The castle was coming into view and it looked like chaos had erupted. The elf smirked and looked to his queen, "Looks like Atem has waited until the last minute to warn the governor."

The blonde female pouted and tisked, "You better not embarrass me with such speeches once we have arrived."

Ryugi rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes of course m'lady."

He winced when the blonde smacked the back of his head and straightened up. Their course dipped toward the massive stone building…

* * *

><p>…Dartz looked up from his papers as a white faced Rafael rushed past. He was about to say something when one of the same squad ran in.<p>

"Captain Dartz!" The boy panted and bowed. He stood and waited for his superior to address him.

"What is it Valon?" The man asked the young brunet guard.

"I have word from Kaiba…that boy…the one we brought in. He is to be taken to the infirmary immediately," The boy panted and wiped his his normally immaculate long brown locks out of his face. He looked to his superior. Dartz looked uncaring…actually annoyed. He waved the boy away.

"Very well," He leaned back in his chair and dismissed the solider, "You can take care of it I assume...Valon."

Valon was about to take his leave and get the boy to the physician's rooms when a great roar bellowed and the whole castle seemed to shake…

* * *

><p>…Daiyu sniffed the air for his kit…his little Jou was afraid! The black dragon could smell it and the smell was getting stronger as he neared the inner of the court yard. He stopped at the stone wall where Jou's smell spiked. It was laced with fear disgust and despair. He snarled and bashed his head into the wall. The screams of innocent people were distant to the beast's ears as he dug his claws into the mortar between the heavy stones in the wall. Daiyu shook the wall until it began to crack…<p>

* * *

><p>…Valon made a split decision when the wall began to crack he grabbed the key to the cells in the dungeon and dashed for the stairwell. The wall creaked and cracked he didn't look behind himself as he took two steps at a time. He was unwilling to let the boy die…or face the wrath of the governor if he was harmed…<p>

* * *

><p>…Kiamana swooped down to the courtyard. The second he heard the roar he knew that Daiyu had realized Jou was in danger and he guessed that the boy must be in the dungeons based on the wall the black dragon was attacking. He ran at the smaller male and tackled him.<p>

Daiyu snarled and snapped at the white dragon. His eyes glowed with rage and the only thing that would stop the black dragon's rampage would be having Jou safely in his reach and unharmed…

* * *

><p>…Jou could hear the roar and the walls shook. He tucked his head when bits of mortar rained down on him. He stood when he felt the wall buckling. He couldn't use his magic on lock to open the door but perhaps he could force the wall to give more and squeeze out in the slight gap between the bars that was forming already. He couldn't use his arm though. He cursed under his breath…<p>

* * *

><p>…The stairs buckled and a beam fell just as the brunet passed he jumped to the bottom of the stairs banging his shoulder against the wall. He screamed in pain but pushed himself off the wall. Valon dashed down the hall and reached the hall where prisoners were kept. Currently only one was being held and Valon's eyes widened in horror as he watched the side of the cell give. The blond boy was trying to squeeze through the gap between the bars and the wall.<p>

"Stop! I'm here to get you out!" He ordered. The blond looked up and caught his eyes the boy's eyes were glowing gold and he screamed as the wall shifted pinning him. Then there was a sudden flash of light and the wall the bars and all the falling rubble was forced away from the boy. Valon squinted in disbelief as the orb of light expanded causing the wall to topple the ceiling's support shattered and the roof started to fall.

The light began to flicker. Valon gasped as the boy fell forward. The material that had been held at bay began to fall almost in slow motion. Valon hisses out a spell and waved his hands to create a replacement force field. His magic glowed a dark purple. He whispered and ran to the unconscious form, "Hold on mate," He grunted as he grabbed the boy's arm.

Valon looked at the large band shaped bruise striping the boy's exposed ribs and hissed. He hoisted the boy and wrapped him in a cloak he wondered how the kid had gotten, but rolled his eyes. Rafael had been taken with the boy and was the likely suspect…

* * *

><p>…The castle shook violently. Yugi stumbled and nearly tripped but the king caught him and righted him carefully not letting go of his waist as the group ran to the nearest balcony. Outside the view was partially obstructed but Seto (being the tallest) could see over the inner courtyard wall to the fighting dragons. He cursed and jumped from the balcony two stories from stone pavement. Yugi gasped and reflexively reached for him but Atem held him. He shook his head at his foolish cousin…<p>

* * *

><p>…Seto's captor glowed and his fall was cushioned. He landed in a crouch. Looking through the archways he saw who was fighting his dragon and cursed twice. The governor raced to the dragons. Atem and Yugi floated down at a much more moderate pace. Yugi blushed at having the king's arm around his waist and the other holding his hand to his chest as if they were dancing. They followed more cautiously. And angry or distressed dragon is a dangerous foe or friend. The black dragon was not rational and the only thing to return reason to the beast would be to restore his kit safely to him…<p>

* * *

><p>Valon dragged the boy to the back stairs the way he had come was blocked. The blond was dead weight now, either having his ribs bruised or overdoing his magic had sapped him of any energy…Valon had him situated on his back and hoisted him up the narrow rarely used stair case. The end came to the small landfill where the refuse from the castle was composted. He reached the top of the stairs and saw daylight peeking through the cracks in the old wooden door. He reached for the handle and it refused to turn. He checked his pockets…the keys! He dropped the keys. Valon cursed as the building shook again. The beams creaked and he heard more rubble falling behind him. Valon rested Jou on the ground and bashed the door with his shoulder. He screamed in pain but the door bowed. He hit it a few more times then it splintered and the remains swung free. He grabbed the boy and carried him out on his shoulder. His node was rankled by the pungent aroma of rotting vegetation. He skirted his way around the pit until he could reach the nearest exit to this walled in stink pit…<p>

* * *

><p>…On the other side of the building the white dragon struggled to hold the black dragon. Daiyu was very strong. Kaimana was stronger but only barely…<p> 


	23. Safe and Loving Arms

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 23: Safe and Loving Arms

…Honda cursed as he hurried toward the commotion. He was unprepared, fresh from his trek to see Artemis. No time to go back and visit his room no time to wash, or grab his sword. He felt for his bow as he ran. His quiver was full…full enough for most problems…but a dragon…

…The chariots swooped in closer as a deafening roar echoed. It was ignored, the passengers knew that it was the dragons' mating season, but once closer they could see the struggle in the court yard. Ryugi growled and stood in the descending chariot. He threw his cloak off. The Green Elf Queen grabbed it before it flew away and frowned.

The male elf jumped from the impressive height.

"Be careful you idiot! Your mother would be turning over in her grave if she knew what you were up to!" The female sighed and leaned back. The young man seemed to ignore her words…except for the quick smirk on his face that turned grim as he plummeted toward the roof of the castle.

Behind her the White Queen had a slight smirk on her face while her maid wrapped her arm around the young half elf and hugged her. The female had a worried look on her face and it almost seemed as if she were looking as something below them with her blind eyes…

…Ryugi loved this…to leap in before he thought things through…It was his way of rebelling against his conniving father. He fell toward the castle. Spotting the closest spire he reached toward it with his hands and his mind as he dived toward it. Black energy shot from his hands, slowing his fall marginally. He landed in a hand stand on the on the sloped roof, flipping over and sliding on loose terracotta tiles. He went with them gracefully falling over the ledge not a worry about the landing. Below, he caught a ledge with his fingers and looked down. It was a steep fall but he could manage it. He let himself go and fell backward his body turning in the air. He righted himself midair aiming for the next suitable surface to land on…By the gods he was glad these Sorcerers were more reasonable than his father…the maniac had his palace enchanted. The walls shift constantly on the outside…He'd have been crushed by this time in such a foolish assault.

He landed again and launched himself to the next surface. He was almost there. The people were running in fear. He landed on the ground at a run. Seemed that he was the only one going toward the commotion. He was ignored. It somewhat surprised him when not one guard tried to stop him. They paid him no mind…most were fleeing like cowards. He sniffed at this. Kaiba must be slipping up having such unworthy deserters under his employ. A few were trying to help those who were unable to protect themselves. At least a few of the men were presiding over the chaos…

… Pandemonium had erupted throughout the stony corridors. The young captain pushed through a stampede of frightened servants and civilians. A majority of the guards were fleeing with them…only a few of which seemed to actually stop and help those who struggled to get out safely or were hurt. A dark and sinister figure dashed past him and Honda glared. "Halt!" He shouted…

"Halt!" A voice boomed behind him. Something about the voice annoyed him deeply…but also piqued his interest. Who was trying to stop him. He shrugged. As if he would to listen to one of those pathetic guards.

"I said stop right there you!" The voice was closer now. Ryugi looked behind him to see a scruffy looking boy in a rumpled uniform. He had dirt on his sweaty face. Ryugi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever loser," He cackled and sped up. He'd lose the guy easily. He was faster than any of his companions, former teachers and nursemaids (well if she, or he, were a cute nurse he let them catch him sometimes). No one had ever been able to catch him if he didn't want caught.

A white light flashed and something took hold of his feet causing him to trip up…

…Valon hobbled the boy past the garbage pits, the walls shook. That damn dragon was going to kill them all. He decided it would be best to try and sneak past the beast…

…Daiyu smelled his kit. Jou was moving away…His kit was being taken away! Daiyu lunged plowing the white dragon over and grabs the wall. The dragon roars and begins to climb. Kiamana grabbed the other dragon but his efforts were futile his claws raked Daiyu's thighs; the smaller male was bleeding from the fresh wounds and the ones from earlier were reopened.

"Jou!" Daiyu roared. The wall rumbled. Daiyu snarled and turned his head snapping at Kiamana. The white dragon startled for a second, more afraid of harming the smaller male than being hurt. His lost his grip and mad it up over the wall…

…Something told Seto that the boy was near. He was running toward the back of the castle where the dungeon was housed . The snarling of that black dragon echoed through the court. There were few guards actually doing anything useful most were acting like cowards and running away. In his peripheral vision he caught sight of something moving away from the danger. A splash of bright gold against the brownish grey stone. _The boy._ Seto snarled. This was his fault and the dog was running away…or well…being helped away. A guard was holding him. This incensed the Governor for some reason. He chalked it up to the useless boy's cowardice. Seto turned, and bolted for the pair. He completely ignored Atem and Yugi who managed to pass him.

Seto easily caught the pair and grabbed the boy he whirled him around with his magic. The boy screamed in fear. The cloak was thrown off him leaving him exposed. He lost his balance and fell in a heap. Seto looked down in disdain, but his features melted into confusion. The blond trembled groped for the cloak which he used to cover himself with quickly.

Seto snatched up on of the boy's hands and examined his burnt skin. Jou cringed and yelped in pain but didn't fight it. He was too afraid to fight. If that guard had told his secret he was doomed. It didn't help that this was his freshly mended arm the man had grabbed. Jou didn't know what to think when he was scooped up into strong arms and carried off…

…Valon cringed looking at the Lord's face the Governor looked most displeased with him…or the boy. Well since he was ignored and the boy was grabbed. Valon guessed the boy was in trouble. He wanted to protest but how does one argue against a man of superior stature, rank and power. One does not unless one wishes to die young. He let the boy go feeling a pang in his heart for the blond…

…Jou was wrapped in the cloak hiding his nudity from the world. Once settled in the man's arms he felt strangely better. The boy felt his ma's presence and relaxed a bit. Daiyu would make things right. Jou hid his face in the man's chest and relaxed he was so very tired. He'd been using his magic too much and with all the other stresses of the day he just wanted to sleep…

…Daiyu's panic seemed to blow over. He felt his kit's aura calm noticeably. Jou was on the verge of sleep and his scent was growing stronger. Kiamana didn't know what to do the black dragon slid down the nearly ruined wall and turned around. The dragon still looked stern but was purring. He felt is heart palpitating at the sight. The black dragon was to alluring looking like a predator…and by the gods that purr so sexy…

…The world grew strangely silent the commotion stopped and the black dragon pranced up to Seto. The man froze in his tracks not expecting the rampaging dragon to come up acting like a kitten. Daiyu nuzzled the boy in his arms and then looked at the brunet.

"You are incredibly lucky that my kit likes you…otherwise I would have bitten you in half," his rumbly whisper shook the man. Seto was a lot of things but stupid was not even close to one of them. He placed the boy on the ground; his puzzlement about the dragon's statement hidden behind a perfect mask of annoyance. Jou whined losing the warm comfort of Seto's touch. He curled up in a ball shivering.

"Whatever you say dragon," Seto sneered down at the boy, "Just keep that worthless dog out of might sight." Ok maybe he was capable of doing something stupid on occasion. The black dragon's eyes glowed and he let out a bellowing roar in the man's face before picking up his charge with delicate care and trotting back toward the stables.

Seto's ears rang and he blinked….that could have been much worse. Although his arms ached with the absence of something in them. He felt something missing from his grasp and he didn't like the feeling of emptiness that he had never noticed before…

More character development next time ok people :3


	24. From a Grain of Sand Comes a Pearl

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 24: From a Grain of Sand Comes a Pearl

* * *

><p>…Ryugi groaned and tried to push himself up off the ground but his arms gave out as he seemed to be weighed down. Something…or Rather someone was sitting on his back.<p>

"Get off!" He screamed.

"Nice of you to join us. If you don't mind answering a few questions I might consider letting you up," The clean confident voice rang in Ryugi's ears.

"Us?" Ryugi asked stupidly. He looked up to see he was surrounded by men in smart brown leather armor and clean burgundy and gold cloaks. He grunted and tried to buck the one on his back off.

He heard a derisive chuckle and looked up. Black boots form fitting leather pants a flowing cream colored cloak and a golden scepter. The sneering countenance finished off the vision.

"Shit," The detained elf hissed under his breath.

"Lord Otogi," A snarky greeting fell from Seto's lips.

"Governor Kaiba," He responded in an indignant voice.

"Honda, Lord Otogi is our guest here," Seto addressed the young captain. Honda risked a glance up. Then governor's visage was a as a strange mix of amusement and ire.

"Tell your flunky to get off'a me," The elf angrily spoke through grinding teeth, "…Please."

He blushed and stood quickly allowing the other to rise as well. "Ah," Honda nearly barked as bowed, "My apologies Lord Kaiba. " He waited for a dismissal, but none came.

Ryugi dusted himself off. He noted a few scuffs in his leather and scowled. He turned to berate the officer, "Shouldn't your apology be directed at me you little punk?"

He clenched his fists and bit back a nasty comment. His face was flushed. He stood attention nearly starting to sweat from nerviness.

"Well?" The man flicked his long hair over his shoulder and turned.

Honda ground his teeth in irritation but remained ramrod straight, "My apologies, your grace." Who was this scruffy looking weasel to call him a punk? He glared as the scowling man…or rather a scowling elf…turned. Honda's heart quickened as green irises dilated in perceived anger…

* * *

><p>…Ryugi nearly gasped. He had realized the man who had managed to stop him was young but this was a mere boy. Still the boy was attractive. Slowly a smirk grew on his face.<p>

"Kind of young aren't you kid? I was right you are just a punk…Hey Kiba you recruiting children now?"

Honda's jaw clenched in anger but he didn't move or speak. The elf's sharp gaze traveled up and down the boy's body. He was a perhaps young but his physique was that of a strong healthy young man. He was shorter than Kaiba by half a head. That was ok though Kaiba was abnormally tall. Ryugi noted that the boy and he were close in height. He was taller by a hand width (not including hair the boy's was spiked up strangely…yes that would have to change. He would not mind taking the brat and molding him into a plaything…would he have time?)

"…Honda…Nice name," He looked to the tallest person around his smirk firmly in place,"Kaiba."

Seto had a tick mark in his forehead; the elf knew that he hated being addressed so informally…especially in front of subordinates.

"What is it _Lord Otogi_?" the governor asked in an irate tone.

"I like this one," Ryugi announced. The group of people standing there all looked shocked except for Seto whom just looked pissed, and of course Ryugi who knew he was causing a scene. He thumbed toward Honda and asked, "Can I have him?"

"What?" Honda spoke in a high pitched bark, "Hell no! I'm no slave! You can't just ask for me like I'm a pet."

"No you cannot have one of my Captains," Seto thankfully agreed not liking Ryugi's sense of humor at all.

"A captain eh? …And so young too," Ryugi smirked.

"I'll give you one hundred acres of my land for the young captain," Ryugi looked at the young man who was looking disgusted but remaining still. Ryugi tacked on, "As a solider of course not a servant. He will be compensated for his services."

Seto seemed to consider for a moment. One hundred acres of black elf's land holdings for one measly solider; He felt a spark of electricity rake against his back and shuddered. He was not a religious person but a goddess wrath was far too much of a gamble.

"No" He said and turned away, "Though Honda can show you to your quarters."

"Fair enough," Ryugi said amiably. Honda looked aghast. He grunted taking the indirect dismissal and spoke to the man who just tried to purchase him like a piece of chattel, "Follow me Lord Otogi."

"Ryugi," The elf smiled in a way that might make some fawning maiden swoon.

Honda rolled his eyes and asked, "What?"

"Call me Ryugi," The elf lord ignored his obvious rudeness and reached for the young man's hand. It was calloused from fighting and hard labor. Still delicate and dexterous. The elf noticed the bow. The boy must be a sure shot…

* * *

><p>…In the forest where they had been attacked Haga and Ryuzaki sat by a small fire. The larger of the two had hurt his leg and was unable to walk back to the thieves' camp. Haga was not strong enough to help him move so he had elected to build a fire and help his friend get well. Despite his grumbling the whole time he was thankful to the older boy for saving his life. Keith had abandoned them there was no surprise there, he was only out for himself.<p>

Ryuzaki could hardly complain he was being cared for by the one he secretly loved. The secret was only kept from Haga however since Keith knew it. If Keith knew the rest knew also. The brunet sighed loudly.

Haga, who had been fixing some small fish to a skewer, looked up from his task. A flash of worry streaked across his features before irritation replaced it.

"What is it?" The shorter boy asked.

"Sorry, just tired," Ryuzaki lied quickly.

If Haga saw through the lie Ryuzaki could not tell. He just shrugged and said, "Then sleep."

Ryuzaki nodded and closed his eyes. He feigned sleep until it truly claimed him.

Haga went about cooking for the two of them despite the ugly frightening feeling of being watched.

Keith was doing better. He had managed to make off with the blond's things and found a large village where he could sell the leather and fine silk. He sat at a table; mead in hand and a hunk of sweet bread in front of him. The clothes off that brat's back had actually gotten him a decent amount of silver. The little he had not drunk away was nestled in a leather pouch in his breast pocket. Keith shivered briefly and looked around to see who was giving him the evil eye…

* * *

><p>…Daiyu looked his kit over in an almost obsessive way that many mothers seem to behave when one of their children is hurt or ill. Jou was hurt. His poor hands and wrists were burnt. His body shook from exhaustion. Worse than the physical damage the boy smelled of panic and fear. He was naked and the smell of a few different men was on hid little Jou.<p>

The black emitted a sound similar to a purr and a growl. He nuzzled Jou's blond hair and tucked him in to his tail. The boy seemed to grow calmer and the dragon cuddled his child, well a well as an armor plated reptile can cuddle anything.

Kai whined and panted quietly as he listened to the throaty rumble of the submissive black dragon's purr. This was hard. Musk was wafting in the air for miles around and the smaller male was so alluring, but he wasn't going to get anywhere near the beast while he was comforting his adopted kit. It'd be both suicidal, and ruin his already thread bare chances with the sexy male dame.

In dragon culture a dame can mate when she (in this case he) is still caring for offspring from previous mating. Usually the dame would continue the partnership with the father of the previous brood, but the kits were separated from the mating couple for their safety. As long as Jou is with Daiyu, Kai had not a snowball's chance in a heat wave in mid-July. In other words he's screwed unless Jou is taken away to a safe place while he courts the beautiful black dragon.

The white dragon sighed and left his black jade beauty to tend his kit…

* * *

><p>…Seto had intended to return to his office but his feet took him to the stable where the black dragon was laying with the peasant with golden hair. He watched from afar his dragon mooning over that strange dragon but, his eyes kept wandering to the boy. That young man looked peaceful now. Seto could appreciate his fair looks, though his attitude seriously detracted from that beauty. The governor growled.<p>

His white dragon looked back sensing his master's irritation.

Seto recognized his dragon's desire to be alone with the other. Even without the emotional link he shared with his dragons he could easily read the dragon's stance. He wanted that black dragon for his dragon. If he really was such a rare find and a supposed treasure Kaimana would have him. Against his better judgment he approached. Sure he insulted and even hurt the boy. Yes, he had said he wanted the boy out of his sight but after all the trouble that mangy insolent boy had caused he though it might be prudent to keep a closer eye on the lad.

Seto cleared his throat.

The dragons looked up.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Daiyu looked suspiciously at Seto. Seto narrowed his eyes at the dragon's tone. Kai stepped between his master and the other dragon (more to calm the dame than to protect Seto)

"Master?" He asked bowing politely.

"I'm going to take the boy to the infirmary again. _Hopefully_ he'll stay in his sick bed this time." The man explained to his dragon ignoring the annoyed growl coming from behind the white dragon.

"No," Daiyu refused, "He's safer here with me than with you…you barbarians," The dragon warned Seto off with a low hiss.

Kaimana threw a warning look at his master and urged him to go but Seto wasn't about to be ordered about by an overgrown salamander. He could handle a dragon with his magic and Kiamana knew it.

"I insist. Our healer will care for him. I promise to personally ensure his safety. Nothing will happen to the m…the boy," Seto stepped around his dragon and bowed, "You have my word and I never go back on my word."

He looked into blood red eyes. The dragon stared into his piercing eyes. He nearly flinched. They were so cold (almost sad) nothing like his Jou's. The black dragon felt his heart sink slightly. A strange sympathy for the young man welled up in him. He believed the Governor.

"Very well…Have the healer look at him. If anything happens to him while in your care I will roast you alive." Sympathetic or not…Daiyu let the threat sink in as he slowly unwound his tail from the boy.

Seto approached with caution and respect and slid his arms under the boy's body. He lifted Jou under his back and knees. The blonde's head rolled until it rested on his shoulder. Something inside Seto jumped. He wasn't sure if it was his heart or his stomach, but he was sure the boy caused the reaction…

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Hey Guys this chapter felt unfinished but I've been fighting with it for a few weeks. So I published it as is. Hope its good enough…for now.<strong>_


	25. Dark Magic

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

* * *

><p>The Dragon's Child<p>

Chapter 25: Dark Magic

* * *

><p>The blond man had more than his fair share of ale and it showed in his stumbling gait as he left the small pub. He hadn't managed to catch the eye of the pretty barmaid he wanted and now he was so drunk he would not be able to perform in bed. He really didn't have anywhere to go since he couldn't go back to camp….not only empty handed but minus a cart and horse. He'd be punished and that he could do without.<p>

Punishment in the thieves' camp wasn't like in civilized circles. No stocks. Public humiliation was useless in a camp of scoundrels…besides the stocks were a permanent fixture. Thieves tended to be more nomadic. No, more likely he'd be whipped until he had no skin left unmarred on his back, or worse. For losing a good cart he might have his legs broken. For losing the horse he might be drawn by two of the leader's best steeds until he begged for death.

"So Keith," A dark smooth voice called the man as he was passing a dark alley. The man froze. Instantly Keith sobered up enough to stand straight. "You and your little protégés have been missed."

Keith played it cool snorting, "You mean those two flunkies haven't made it back yet?"

"No," The deep voice seemed to have lost its humor and a hand grabbed his shoulder painfully tight. The figure was cloaked; deep ruddy eyes bored into his and the man sniffed. A grin spread across his face; an evil, terrifying, sadistic grin that promised pain to the Blond man. The figure stepped out of the shadows and surprisingly the other was not as tall nor as broadly built as the bandit, but that did not make the other figure seem less intimidating.

"Where is it?" The voice was deceptively jovial.

"What?" Keith replied in a confused tone.

Dark flames rolled off the other's fingers the evil fire ate away at Keith's tunic exposing skin which was slowly starting to blacken, "Do not take me for a fool. _**The Hind**_…The hind you came across in the woods I can smell its magic. Oh...It has been so long."

"Hind?" Keith winced his knees buckled and he fell before the man, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"A golden stag," The man hissed.

Keith's mind was so hazed with pain he could only think of that kid with the yellow hair and eyes, "A boy…the dragon took him."

The man released his hold on the taller man who fell to his side breathing hard. He hissed angrily and kicked Keith in the ribs, "Get up you fool and take me to the place you saw this boy."

The man groaned but pushed himself up with his uninjured arm the other he braced to his side to prevent further injury to his shoulder. He trudged toward the edge of the village and back the way he thought he remembered having run from the dragon. Only the gods knew if the angry beast was still there waiting to revenge the boy he had tried to kidnap.

* * *

><p>Sugoroku was a bit ruffled. He waved his wand and a shattered teacup began to repair itself and levitated to the cupboard. Mokuba was helping the old man pick up the debris on the floor. Noah sat and watched from the tidy side of the room. The wall he faced was cracked, and shelves lopsided and bits of debris lying on them. Jars knocked off lay on the floor some shattered. The walnut apothecary cabinet was tipped on its side its content had been protected by a spell and remained intact.<p>

Suddenly the door opened, and Seto barged in holding Jou in his arms like a bride.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Brother, we were just…is that Jou?" Mokuba jumped up from his crouched position and rushed over. When the young man thought his brother was going to reach for the blond he jerked away.

Seto looked around the infirmary and sniffed. His face was set in a scowl. This place isn't fit even for a mongrel like this to sleep in. Dr. Mutou , you your grandson and any…" he looked around, "Patients you have will be moved to another wing."

"Just the boy. He really needs to rest…I have not figured out why but his magic physically drains him and very badly at that," The old man stopped mid-spell a repaired teacup levitated next to his head. He wore a thoughtful look.

"You will pack up what you need and move to the family wing. I'll place the boy in my personal quarters," Seto turned still carrying the boy He paused briefly. Not looking back he spoke again, "I have…promised...the dragon I will watch over him."

He left the boys and man in his wake. Mokuba was shocked his mouth gaped like a fish. Sugoroku looked concerned. Noah looked irritated. He got up and breezed out of the office quietly…

…Nobody would have ever called Honda pretty. Ryugi certainly didn't think so _at first_. Sure the boy had a nice body. Long legs a firm athletic build…an ass sculpted perfectly by the gods. However his face was sharp…the scowl making it even sharper, but when they crossed paths with the king and some little look-a-like, a very adorable look alike, he smiled and bowed. Ryugi bowed also, but the glimpse of the boy's face when he smiled…he was so charming. His face was angular; the hard training he must go through had ensured any baby fat was gone from his body. His eyes were pretty dark chocolate and his hear was coco colored his skin slightly tan a light caramel color. Ryugi was getting hungry and not for food.

Ryugi's stomach gurgled nosily—well it had been a long journey to the castle.

Honda looked back as he led the man to his room. He laughed and said, "Don't worry they'll feed you. Certain a big feast is being prepared for the king."

Ryugi felt his cheeks heating up…

* * *

><p>…Seto grunted and shifted Jou in his arms. He glared at the maids as they turned down his bed. Yes his personal bed. He was putting the boy there to sleep. He hardly used it. Really, he spent most of his time holed up in his office anyway and it was right next door.<p>

"You should feel honored mutt," He grumbled then he looked to one of the maids, "You, run a bath. This mongrel needs a good washing."

"Yes sir," The girl bowed and left through the adjacent door where Kaiba's personal bath was. Kaiba followed the woman; after all there was no point in dirtying the clean bedding.

He watched as his tub filled, "Very well you may go."

"Lord Kaiba?" The woman started.

Seto didn't want the woman to see the boy. Something about the thought of her seeing—seeing and touching him angered the governor. He promised after all, and he would be the one to look after the blond boy. He scowled, "Leave if you value your position here."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir," She curtseyed and left quickly.

The door clicked shut. Seto unwrapped the boy and lowered him into the steaming water. Jou's legs fell apart and the older boy's eyes widened.

"What is that…blood?" He reached into the water there was a small tinge of pink and he feared that perhaps one of the guards might have violated the boy he reached in and touched the skin. A sickening thrill hit his stomach. His finger slipped inside something soft and warm.

Jou groaned and spread his legs even wider. Seto gulped and removed his fingers there was a little blood there. He washed his hand off in the water. There was something terribly wrong but the boy didn't seem to be in great pain. Actually based on the slight erection he had he was rather enjoying Seto's inspection.

"Mmmm," Jou's eyes fluttered and his head lulled. Then he gasped and sat up straight. He closed his legs wrapping his arms around himself, "What the hell?"

"You're bleeding. Did someone…" Seto trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Oh god…you saw it? No! Now you know what a-a freak I am," Jou laid his head on his knees and breathed in before he let out a scream, "Get away! Leave me alone! Get tha' hell outta here!"

"This is my bathroom," Seto growled, "I'll go nowhere. I promised that black dragon I'd look after you."

"I don't care, get away! GO!" He screamed, "PLEASE LEAVE!" He sobbed hiccupping sloppy breaths. "Please," He hissed out.

"No," Seto said resolutely, "You're hurt and I made a promise." He spoke calmly, "Now you can wash yourself but I don't think leaving you here alone is such a great idea. Dr. Mouto will be up here in a while to check on you. Until then you're bleeding. Were you…did one of the guards do something to you?"

"No," Jou looked at the pink swirling in the water and sighed, "No that is normal. It's my time for bleeding. I'm…well you saw…down there. It's tingling where he touched me still." Jou's face scrunched at the painful memory.

"Where? Who? Who touched you?"

"He touched my secret. Nobody's supposed to know about it. Ma always said it was important never to show another boy my body 'cause I'm not normal. I'm not…I'm…" Jou continued to sob but spread his legs and moved aside his wilting penis. Seto inhaled deeply; the soft wet thing he had been touching was a vagina. Though Jou really didn't have anything to be ashamed he was perfect and beautiful. Seto fought the urge to touch the boy.

"Who did that to you?" Seto was thinking that this boy was some powerful magician's toy.

"I don't know? I it was always like that," Jou screamed, "Just go! Leave me!"

"Fine," Kaiba turned and slammed the door shut leaving the sobbing mess that was Jou in the tub…

…The journey was not a long one. The walk that took Keith half a day turned to merely a few minutes with the help of the dark magic.

The cloaked figure sniffed the air around the wrecked cart was still there and so was the scent of dragon fire, and magic. Picking out the boy's scent was not so easy here it was scattered as oppose to on Keith's person where he had handled the boy.

The shorter man grabbed Keith by the throat, "Do you realize just what you let slip through your fingers?"

"No, just some pretty boy," Keith managed to choke out.

"That was no ordinary boy…no that was a fertile hind. That creature is worth more than you could ever imagine. One hundred slaves could be bought with a drop of his blood," The man dug his claws into Keith's neck, but suddenly he released him, "You have one chance to redeem yourself to our master. We will track down that boy and capture him. Perhaps the master will spare you." Keith nodded and stumbled rubbing his neck.

"Well? Do not try my patience or I will save master the trouble of riding the world of your existence," The smaller one shoved the bigger in the direction the scent trail was leading.


	26. Unfamiliar Feelings

Yu-Gi-Oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no ownership of any of the series, or characters in the series; further more I do not and never will earn any money for writing fan fiction of any sort including this fiction.

The Dragon's Child

Chapter 26: Unfamiliar Feelings

* * *

><p>…Jou sobbed quietly and went about washing himself. He was disgusting. He knew it, he had always known he was different; and now that prick of a governor knew it. He felt sure that the world would soon know it as well.<p>

There came a wrapping at the bathroom door and the boy stiffened in dread.

"Young man? Are you alright? It's me Sugoroku..." His voice strained through the wooden barrier. Jou relaxed slightly. The doctor was better than that bastard Kaiba. The door cracked and the man peeped in. "May I come in? I would like to examine you. Lord Kaiba tells me you are distressed and possibly injured."

Jou sighed out a very quiet, "Ok."

The elderly doctor entered. Jou began to get up. The man saw he was having trouble and came over to assist him. Jou flinched and blushed finding it embarrassing to be getting help out of a bathtub from a geriatric geezer…ok that was harsh...the man seemed really kind.

Worse still was the humiliation of having his body bared for the old man. The man chuckled quietly, "You can relax young man. You haven't got anything I haven't seen before. I'm a doctor…remember?"

Jou nodded but quickly grabbed for a cloth that was offered to him wrapping it around his waist and he was even surprised to feel the man stretch behind him and grab a robe for him to put on. Jou took it gratefully and covered himself letting go of the towel that was probably meant to dry him off but he didn't care if the robe, which was made of the softest fabric he had ever felt, was damp.

The man motioned him to take a seat on the carved marble bench by the fancy marble bath tub.

"Have a seat and let me look you over," Sugoroku offered. Jou tottered to the proffered seat and sat gracelessly with a quiet thud. The old pulled out a wand and conjured up a stool to sit on.

He noticed Jou's look of amazement and surprise. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it. Jou spoke instead. "So it's true. Magicians use batons to make tings appear out of thin air. I never thought I would see it." Jou relaxed a bit forgetting his troubles in the light of fascination and curiosity.

If it weren't for his own astonishment at the boy's obvious wonder he might have been insulted but he gathered that this strange boy didn't know better…

"Ah…you have magic but you act as if it is foreign to you still," The man smiled thinking on the strange young man in his midst. He offered the wand to the boy to inspect. Jou took it cautiously and inspected the thin shaft of light wood. It was smooth and slightly pliable. Sugoroku explained the object to him, "Yes a wand is a convenient and common conduit for conducting magicks. Really a generic thing…most of the more powerful wizards, warlocks, and other magic users have a much more personal conduit. Those you call magicians are hoaxters. Charlatans…frauds…don't believe their slide of hand magic. Most magicians bring entertainment and distraction so thieves can pick your pockets. Those are the harmless ones. Others sell fake magick and cures to the ill or fake hope, which is in its own way worse."

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend ya," He instinctually reached behind himself to play with his hair forgetting he held the wand and accidentally jabbed his ear. He winced and flushed handing the mean little stick back to the doctor. The old man could not stop the light chuckle that bubbled up inside his chest.

"It's quite alright," he sighed and smiled at the lad, "If you would like I could give your some lessons…in the magical arts."

Jou smiled and nodded, "I'd like that thanks doc."

"Alright…now about this bleeding I heard about…" The man changed the subject and began his examination.

* * *

><p>Unknown to either of them the young governor had been listening. His hand flexed angrily as the blond talked so openly to the old man when <em>he<em> had been shut out. Seto turned stone faced and looked about the room. The maids had turned down his bed and made things ready for the boy to rest. Seto growled he didn't understand his conflicting feelings and he had nobody to ask. His brothers were both too young and Atem would get smug. He sure as hell would not talk to that idiot Ootugi.

A voice was cleared and there at the door stood his head maid. She bowed, "Excuse me Lord, but your guests are all here…I thought it best that they stay in the southern wing…since…"

"That should be fine," he interrupted her impatiently. He never liked mincing words and he sure as hell had too little time for some awkward servant to spit out whatever meaningless drivel he or she must spew.

"Dinner will be served promptly at 6 chimes of the clock," She bowed and waited to be excused.

"Very well…make yourself useful and inform my brothers…and prepare the room across from mine for the king."

"Very good sir," She straightened and turned sharply leaving like a chilled breeze…

* * *

><p>In the southern facing wing a young maiden paced quietly through the halls. She admired the lovely artwork hanging on the walls…inside her chest ached it was him she knew it after all these years she would be reunited with Katsuya. A soft hand gently clasped hers, "Mo-Mistress Eiko?" The young woman with ruddy locks blushes and held the taller woman's hand. Her cherubic face marred with worry.<p>

The elder of the two stared blindly past her and spoke quietly, "It's alright…we are safe here." She squeezed the girl's hand and smiled, "Daughter."

"Mother…is it…Big brother is here…isn't he?" The elfin girl smiled sadly as tears mingled with her long lashes making cast off gems that sparkled in the orange light of the evening. The white haired being knelt and hugged her child. And nodded.

"Shizuka we must wait…it isn't yet time for our reunion. But He is here I've seen it. He's here and he's safe." The girl buried her face into her mother's chest and sniffled…

* * *

><p>…Keith almost forgot his precarious situation and snorted. Those losers cuddling…well Ryuzaki was cuddling Haga. Ryuzaki was snoring loudly and looked happy as a clam. Haga grumbled in his sleep.<p>

"Those two are rather useless," The cloaked man groused. Keith almost felt bad for the two thinking the man was about to dispatch them…but better them than him. Then the man turned and walked back through the thicket past Keith.

"Get a move on Keith," He hissed.

"What about them?" He jacked his thumb back at them as he turned to follow.

"Not worth our time…if they make it back to the camp our leader can deal with them," The man rasped.

Keith shrugged, "Fine." He followed the man envying the two insignificant wretches lucky enough to fall beneath the man's notice…


End file.
